Our Little Beauty
by Book-Nerd 4 lyfe
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett decide to adopt. They adopt a 14 yr. old named Dakota. I reworked this story so please go back and read it. Full Summary inside. Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To All my old readers please read this AN it is new. I've changed this story. Please read the new Summary below. Dakota is now older, and her back story is different too. It would probably be helpful for you to re read the first two chapters. A lot of things will be changing. I hope that you guys will still like it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers Owns Everything**

**Summary: **The Cullens are living in Texas. Rosalie and Emmett decide that they want to adopt. They adopt a fourteen year old named Dakota. Dakota is very beautiful. She has curves in all the right places, and great assets. She's fun, loving, artistic, and athletic. She's fierce and very smart. The whole family immediately takes to her. Watch as she goes through high school and deals with having vamps as a family.

**AN: **The only book that happened is Twilight. She graduated high school in Forks. Then the whole family left saying that they were going to college and Bella got changed. There is no Renessme and the Volturi never got involved. Since Edward never left the whole love triangle never happened. Jasper doesn't struggle with his blood lust as much either. Dakota gets adopted in the summer. The family moves from Texas that very day. The family moves to Tampa, Florida. In my story the vampires don't sparkle, but everything else about them is the same. Don't hound me about the adoption. I don't know how they work, and I'm pretty sure the way I did it is way to quick, but whatever it is my story. So just hang in there with me.

**Chapter 1**

**(Rosalie POV)**

I'm so excited! I finally get to have a child. I want a baby so bad. Carlisle finally agreed to let us do this. Since Bella is over her newborn stage it will be safe. Emmett and I will be the parents, Carlisle and Esme the grand parents, and everyone else aunts and uncles. We want to adopt a teenager. We knew that once you were older the chance of adoption goes way down, and we wanted to give someone a chance. I may love little babies, but a teenager would be just fine. I could talk to her about boys, do her make-up, her hair, help her get dressed, get her ready for dates and so on.

We finally pull up to the adoption center in Huston. The whole family is going. Each couple in their own respective cars.

"You ready for this Babe?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for so long. Do you think we'll find someone. I want someone that looks a little like us. That way it'll be more believable. Will we be good parents? I can't even cook. What if she gets hungry? She's going to starve to death. Take me back home, we can't do this" I said starting to get hysterical.

"Rose it'll be ok. You're going to be a great mother." Emmett said while cupping my fast in his hands. "We have our whole family behind us. Bella can still cook a little bit, she was human three years ago. We can always go take cooking classes. It'll be fine." Emmett said to me in a comforting tone.

"Ok" I whispered while nodding my head. Then we both get out the car. " You guys ready?" I asked them. They nod their heads. We knock on the door and wait for someone to answer.

A woman about in her forties comes and answers the door. Children are running around the house and she looks stressed and frazzled. She ushers us in then shuts the door.

"Hello, my name is Anne Jones. Are you here do adopt?" she asked in a polite tone.

"Yes we are Ms. Jones" I said.

She motions for us to follow her to her office. She notices that we have already filled out the paper work, and all we have to do is pick. She leads us upstairs, which is where the teens stay.

"Fight Fight Fight!". We hear as we head up the stairs.

"Oh dear. Not another fight. I'm sorry, but those girls have been having problems for two years. That is when one of the girls got here. Apparently she stole her boyfriend. They've been getting into since her first day." Ms. Jones told us

We quickly made it up the stairs and saw two girls.

One girl had red hair and the other had this reddish, brown hair. They both looked to be about fourteen.

"Your parents didn't like you. They left you because you were ugly. If you were as pretty as me then they would've kept you." the read headed girl said. Then the red head slapped the other girl.

I was pissed. Who did that little girl think she was? I was ready to go intervene but Alice stopped me. Then the girl with the reddish brown hair got this wicked look on her face.

"My parents said to never start a fight but once someone swings at me I can kick their ass." she said in this harsh, cold, deadly tone.

The older girl laughs and slaps the girls face again. Next thing we know the girl with the reddish brown hair punches the other one in the eye. The girl with the red hair then lunges for the other girl, and they start rolling around.

"Aren't you going to stop them" I asked Ms. Jones.

"No. Honestly its best to wait until they both have cooled down a little bit. We've learned our lesson. Break them apart to soon you get hurt. They've given almost all the staff black eyes, and bruises. We only stop them if it starts getting to serious. Like once we see blood, or if one of them is really doing damage to the other." She replied

Well that sounds weird to me, but whatever. This isn't my job.

When I looked back at the fight I noticed the one with the reddish brown hair was on top of the other one. She was laying punches on her face.

"My parents loved me you bitch. They got killed while over seas. They were in the military. Plus never say I'm not pretty again. I'm beautiful and look way better than you will ever look! Got it!" she said while laying punch after puncher onto the girl below her. The girl below her struggled but couldn't get up. That is when the workers decided to intervene.

While pulling her off she ended up giving two workers a black eye. Good thing no one spilled blood. We may be controlled but we still don't want to chance that.

I was so impressed by that little girl. She seemed like a little fire ball. I never was able to get a good look at anything but her hair. I knew that I wanted to adopt her. She would fit right in with us. I wasn't able to get a good look at her, but I could tell she was a beauty.

"Dang! Did you see that girl she beat the shit out of that other one." Emmett said excitedly.

"You're right man. She was amazing." Jasper said.

It's very rare for Jasper to really be impressed by a human. This just confirmed my decision.

"We have to adopt her. She'll fit in perfectly." I said to everyone. They all agreed. Ms. Jones found us and apologized for the scene. She told us that if we still wanted to adopt most of the teens were in the rec room and some of them were in their rooms.

"We would love to look, but we already know who we want. We want the girl who was just in that fight. The one with the reddish brown hair." I said to her.

"Ahh, Dakota. She's a fireball. Very sassy, but respectful too. Attracts all the boys too. Such a beauty. She's been here about two years. She has a lot of friends. She's great with children, always helping out with the younger ones. She also has a boyfriend, they've been going out since her first week here. They are so cute together. They are really well behaved, and are great together. Though he is always sneaking in her room. I'll tell you she is a sneaky one, and a little rebellious from what I can tell. Come on I'll take you to her room." Ms. Jones said.

When she said that Dakota has a boyfriend all the guys in my family growled. They were already so over protective of her. We all followed closely behind Ms. Jones. One the way up we saw the girl that Dakota beat up. She had two black eyes, a swollen lip, and her whole torso and face was black and blue. Dakota did a number on her.

"Did you see that other girl? Dakota really did beat the crap out of her" I said to my family in a low enough tone that only we could hear. They nodded and we kept walking. We finally made it to Dakota's room. Ms. Jones knocked on her door.

"Dakota open up. There is a family that wants to adopt you" she said. "Hold up a minute." a voice replied. After a couple of minutes the door opens, revealing the girl.

Ms. Jones was right she was a beauty. So beautiful you would think she was a vampire. She had the prettiest reddish brown hair that went to her butt. She had the prettiest hazel, green, brown, and gray eyes I've ever seen. They were big and innocent. Her eyes were rimmed with thick eyelashes. Her lips were full, plump and naturally red. Her nose was like a button.

No homo, but she had curves in all the right places. Her breasts looked to be about a D cup, she also had a butt on her. You could easily see how she attracted boys. She had her first two holes pierced, an industrial bar, a nose piercing, a Monroe piercing, and you could see her naval piercing.

I've never really though a ton of piercing were cute, but they looked great on her.

Apparently she had changed out of what she was wearing earlier. Right now all she had on was a skimpy tank- top that stopped right above her naval and some super short shorts. Her hair was hanging straight down her back.

It was small but she was the only one in it. Her room had a ton of drawings and paintings on the wall, quite a few trophies and medals, and music and books on a huge bookshelf. She had two dressers, two single size beds, two night stands, and a desk with a rolling chair.

"My roommate of sorts just got adopted so that's why there's extra of almost everything. Yall can sit on both beds. I can sit on my rolling chair." she said then went and got the chair.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I sat on one bed and the rest of the family sat on the other. Dakota pulled the chair in the middle of both the beds and sat down. I decided to say something.

"Hi Dakota my name is Rosalie. Me and my husband Emmett want to adopt you." I said getting straight to the point.

"Ok then. If you guys are adopting me then why is everyone else here?" She asked.

"This is our family." I said. Then they proceeded to introduce themselves to her. "We were all adopted by Carlise and Esme." I said once they were done.

"Ok then that's cool." Dakota said.

"I know you don't know much about us but would you like us to come home with us?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah sure why not. Yall seem pretty nice." She said.

I was so excited. I swear if I could I would have tears in my eyes. I finally got to have the child of my dreams.

"Ok so if I'm moving in with yall I need to pack up my stuff. So yall are going to help me." she said.

She pulled out several suitcases and boxes. The boxes were all labeled, and she told us that all of her clothes go into the suitcases. She went into a drawer and pulled out an ipod touch. She plugged it into her stereo and put on _Jai Ho _by the Pussycat Dolls. She started dancing around and packing. She pulled me with her and we both started dancing. Then she got Alice and Esme. She handed us all hair brushes and combs. We were all jumping around and singing the lyrics into our 'microphones'. The boys were laughing at us. When the song finished we all collapsed onto the beds laughing our butts off.

"That was fun!" Alice said.

"We definitely gota do that again" Esme said.

We all nodded our heads and got back to work. We finished packing up her room in a hour. Everyone grabbed up boxes and suitcases and brought them to the front door. Then we followed Dakota to the living area.

All of the kids and workers were there to say good bye. Most of the little kids were crying. They all loved her. She's been taking care of them for two years.

After she got through all of them she stopped at this boy, I guess that this was her boyfriend. He was a handsome young man. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a chiseled face. He looked to be about 16. He had slight muscles, and was about 5'11.

"I'm going to miss you Dakota." he said.

"I'm going to miss you too Josh." she said.

"I got something for you" he said.

When he said this, their friends and the workers left. I guess they wanted to give them privacy. Of course me and my family stayed, but we did back away from them a little bit.

Then he pulled out a necklace. It was silver engraved double hearted toggle necklace. Engraved on one heart was Joshua & Dakota and the other heart said 'I'll never forget you'.

"I know that we will probably never see each other again, but you will always have my heart. I love you so much, and I will never forget you" Joshua whispered into her ear as he put the necklace on her. He kissed the back of her neck where the clasp closed.

They both had tears streaming down their face. Dakota quickly turned around and proceeded to kiss him. The kiss quickly escalated, and Josh had Dakota against the wall. Her legs went around his waist, and his hands started to run over the exposed skin on her stomach. Her hands were pulling at his hair, and they both started letting out little moans.

It was like they were functioning off of raw need. It was pretty intense to watch. They were kissing like they would never see each other again, which is probably true. I'm pretty sure if we weren't there it would've went father than that.

They guys were growling under their breathes. Us girls had to physically hold them back. I swear Josh wanted to get himself killed.

They slowed down their kissing, but Dakota kept her legs around him. They were just looking into each others eyes. The love pouring off of them.

"I love you too. I want you to move on for me though. I want you to let me go. You're going to meet the girl of your dreams, who will be so much better for you than me. When you meet her I want you to never let her go. I'm going to miss you so much. You were my first love and like you said I'll never forget you. You will always have a piece of my heart. I love you bye Joshie" she said with tears falling down her cheeks.

" I don't know if I'll ever find someone better than you. For you though, I will try. I love you so much and I'll never forget you. Bye Kota" Josh said with tears falling down his cheeks.

They kissed again this time it was sweet and tender. They were communicating their love for each other.

They pulled apart slowly, and he grabbed her bags. He carried out to the car and put them in the trunk.

"So this is it" Josh said

"Yupp I guess so. Remember you'll find someone better than me, and I'll never forget you." Dakota said

"I highly doubt it, and I'll never forget you either." Josh replied

" I have something for you too" she said.

She pulled out an album book from her bag.

"I knew that there would be a chance that one of us got adopted so I've been making this since we go together. These are pictures of us they start from two years ago and end with that picture we took yesterday. Look at to remember the good times, never feel sad about the time we've spent together. Being with you taught me how to love. Now I know what it feels like, and I'll never settle for any less than how you've made me feel. I love you." Dakota said giving Josh a kiss then getting in the car.

After that everyone got in the car. As we pulled out she looked at him from the back window. She kept looking for a few minutes even after she couldn't see him. Emmett and I still could though. He was still standing there crying.

"I love you Dakota, and I'll never forget you, but I will try and move on." he said then went back into the building.

**AN: Ok lets clear some things up. Rosalie and Emmett have adopted Dakota. Josh is her current boyfriend and first love. Kota is her nickname. She is 14. Don't give me shit about her age, its my story and she can have her first love at 14. Josh will not be coming back into my story, but he may be brought up at some points. As for a timeline. The Cullen's came to the house at around 10am and they leave at 8pm. Not realistic, but just pretend please. Ok that is all for now. Back to the story. **

Dakota finally sat down then proceeded to go to sleep. We got to the house quickly. I took Dakota in the house and put her on the couch. Everyone else used vampire speed to put her stuff in her room. Once they finished we all decided to have a meeting.

We all meet in the dining room. "Isn't she amazing" I said. "We finally have a daughter" I said to Emmett jumping up and down like Alice.

"Yeah she is Rose and yes we do. Did you see that dude though. She shouldn't be dating. She will not date at all. I don't care if we have to home school her. Right guys" Emmett said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Emmett you're being ridiculous! She's going to public school and she can date. That's a normal human thing to do" I said to him.

"I don't care. Did you see that dude? He was kissing her KISSING HER! It wasn't a little peck, it was a full blown make out session. He had her up against a wall, and was feeling her up. Emmett growled out

"So what she's fourteen. Perfectly capable of having a boyfriend. She can date so get over that now." I said.

"Fine!" Emmett said.

"Since that's settled what does everyone think of little Dakota" Carlise said.

"She's so cute! She also has great fashion sense. I can't wait to get her into a mall. She has a great body, and I can't wait to dress it up" Alice said.

"She seems so sweet. I think she'll be great for the family." Esme said.

"Her mind is so pure. She seems interesting, her mind is a very nice place" Edward said.

"I like her also. I can't wait to get to know her." Bella said.

"Like Edward said, her emotions are nice and refreshing. They are strong too. I would like to get to know her better." Jasper said.

"You already know our answers. We already love her" I said for Emmett and I. "Well I love her too. She should be a great addition to our family. We need to find out more about her though. What she likes dislikes, and things about her past. We need to see if she would like to have our last name too. She's a very smart girl. She was supposed to have skipped two grades when she was younger, but didn't want to. She's top of her class and in all AP classes. They are on summer break right now, so we need to move before school starts back up. We already have the house set up. So we will be moving tomorrow. Dakota needs to eat as soon as she wakes up. After that we will discuss things with her. Emmett, Rosalie you will be in charge of that. Both of you are going to be parents now. You need to make sure that she understands the things we are going to tell her. You need to establish any rules that you may give her now. We will all help, but you are majorly responsible for her. You guys are going to have to pose as her siblings in the public eye, because you guys look the same age. She is more physically mature than most fourteen year olds. We will tell her our secret before we leave, just incase she doesn't accept us she can go back to the foster home. That's all for now meeting adjourned" Carlisle said. Carlisle was right Emmett and I will have to pose as her siblings in the publics eye, but I won't dwell on that for now. Right now I have a daughter and that's all I want to think about.

We heard Dakota's breathing pick up and we all rushed into the living room. We sat down on the other couches and waited for her to wake fully. She sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes then turned to us.

"Hey yall" she said.

"Hey Dakota. Would you like some food? I said.

"Alright" she said jumping off the couch.

When we entered we noticed her going through the fridge. She pulled out butter, eggs, mayonnaise and bacon. Then she went to the pantry and got some bread. She searched through some cabinets and a frying pan. Then she went through the cupboards and got a plate, she also got a knife from the drawers.

"What are you doing" I asked her.

"I'm making me favorite food to eat. Bacon and egg sandwich. The bread lightly toasted with mayonnaise on it. Yum!" she said.

"So how do you make it just watch" she said.

So that's what I did, we all watched. We don't know how to make food. Since this is her favorite food she'll probably want it a lot, so we need to learn how to make it. She put the bread in the toaster and set it on 1. It popped out in about thirty seconds. Then she put mayonnaise on both pieces of bread. She put the mayonnaise in the fridge and then washed the mayonnaise off the knife. After that put the pan on the stove, then she took the knife and cut off some butter. She put that in the pan the turned it on high. She let the pan get hot then spread the butter around it. After that she cracked two eggs in the pan. She cooked them on one side then she flipped them, without a spatula. She let it cook on the other side then flipped it again. She did this until the yoke was cooked. Then she put them on the bread. She fried up some bacon and put that on the sandwich too. She got a glass and filled it up with apple juice. Then she sat down at the island. She took a bit of her sandwich and moaned.

"Is that any good? Emmett said.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't eat it if it wasn't duh Dad." she said in a exasperated voice. She quickly finished her sandwich then put her plate in the sink.

"Alright lets head to the living room" I said. We all sat down and the discussion began.

"Ok. I want to get this out of the way first. I'm not going to skirt around this we are vampires. Now don't jump to conclusions. We do drink blood, but it is animal blood. We try to preserve human life. Us being vampires is a big secret no one can know. If you can't accept that then we can drive you back to the home, and we'll never bother you again. If you can accept it than we will go over everything else with you. So what do you say do you want to stay or go?" I said with a hopeful tone.

"I'll stay. You guys are nice, and if you were going to drain me you would've already. You also wouldn't have gone out of your way to adopt me if you didn't care about humans. So my answer is I'll stay" she replied.

Everyone was overjoyed. We all jumped up and had a big family hug.

After that was settled we told her everything else. We told her about all the rules of vamp world, then we told her about us moving tomorrow, and we asked how she would feel about us giving her our last name. She agreed to everything and we were quite happy. The last thing we talked about were rules.

"There will not be to many rules. If you ever want to do something just ask. If something comes up and we feel the need to make a rule then we will discuss that then. You will be allowed to date. We will discuss those rules more in depth when the time comes. Any other rules will be made if the need comes up got it." I said. She agreed and that was over.

Then Emmett asked her the questions we all wanted to know "So tell us about yourself"

"Well let's see I'm Dakota Arielle Richardson. I'm fourteen years old. My birthday is June 26. I lived in Huston all my life. My mom and dad both worked in the military. So I lived on base since I was born. My dad was a Navy Seal but then he decided to be a sniper. My mom was a mechanic. They both died over there. Their camp was invaded and they both died. That happened about two years ago. Usually if one of them had to go overseas then one of them would try to stay behind, but if they couldn't I would stay on base with another family. Whenever they where home they would teach me different things. My mom taught me all she knew about mechanics. I usually went with her when she fixed up different things on the base. I don't remember a time when I haven't been around engines. I can take apart a car and put it back together probably better than the people who made it. I can also fix almost anything with an engine. I'm not as good as my mom but I'm pretty good for my age. My dad was hardcore he wasn't mean he was just strict sometimes. He always trained so if I wanted to spend time with him I had to train to. So whenever he ran in the mornings I went with him. At first I could only go for a little while, but after a while I was able to keep up with him. I can run about ten miles straight now. He also taught me how to fight, survive in the woods, and shoot guns. I can take care of myself quite well. Other than spending time with my parents I love to draw and paint. I also like to read, listen and play music. I can play a ton of music. I also write my own songs. One of my all time favorite things to do is shop. My mom got me into that. She was a shopaholic. I also play sports. I dance, play volleyball, cheerlead, ice skate, and do gymnastics. The only thing that I ever really have games in is volleyball. The other things I do is just for fun. I may enter a competition now and again for one of them, but I usually just practice. I'm also a computer whiz. I love technology. I'm a huge geek. I'm a great cook. Even though I'm only fourteen. I can cook a five star meal that puts restaurants to shame. Oh yeah I can read, write, speak, and understand English, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, Chinese, and Japanese. I can also sign. I had a deaf friend so I learned. I also love to watch football and basketball. I want to be a surgeon when I grow up. I also love to design and decorate things. I think that's about it. Wait I guess since you guys are vamps you might wana know this. I've already started my period so about a week out of every month I'll well you know." she said.

She really is amazing. She's so well rounded. All of those languages and she's only eight. She also loves something that each of us does. Sports for Emmett, Shopping for Alice, Books for Bella and Jasper, Music for Edward, Designing and Decorating for Esme, being a Doctor for Carlisle, and Cars for Me. I'll be able to chat with her about make up, boys, and other girly stuff. She's also started her period, that should be fun. We are going to have to get stuff for that, I'll have to recruit Bella though. She'll have the most information on stuff like that. Everyone seemed in awe of this girl. I knew that like me they were shocked at all this teenage girl could do.

"That's amazing Dakota. Thank you for sharing so much about your life with us. We'll try to get you into some of the sports you were in too. Also I'm pretty good at fixing things so maybe I could teach you something's you don't know. I'm pretty sure that the whole family knows all the languages you said, so we can speak them sometimes around the house so you won't forget. Also everyone in the family loves at least two of the things you do so they could do them with you. How does all of this sound?" I said.

"It sounds great. I'm so glad I thought I wasn't going to be able to do all of the things I love to do, because not a lot of people can do them. Especially the language thing, so thank you." she said. We all had a group hug then she sat back down.

We spent the rest of the night chatting about our lives. We told us some stories about us, and in return she told us some about her. She was a really remarkable girl.

***Time skip* *They have just moved in***

The move didn't long. We are now in Tampa. The house is hidden, but actually only a couple minutes away from the beach. It is big, Esme really outdid herself this time. Dakota is going to love it.

The house is already ready to live in. Just have to pack a few personal belongings.

Kota was exhausted she stayed up for most of the trip. We had decided to drive there, and give Kota the road trip experience. We actually went out of the way to Disney Land.. She had fun at Disney Land, that is a trip I won't be forgetting anytime soon.

We were all relaxing on the couch, when Alice jumped up and decided it was time to give Kota the grand tour.

We all got up and started the tour. We showed her the kitchen, dining room, half bath, music room, and game room. Then we took her to the second floor. This floor had mine and Emmett's room our room. We told her that all the rooms had a full bath inside plus a huge walk in closet.

Then we showed her the laundry room, weight room, and a half bath. There was another room, but we told her that we would show that to her later.

We took her to the third floor which had Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella's rooms, one for each couple. It also had Jasper's study, a full library, and a design room. The top floor was Esme and Carlisle's room, and Carlisle's office/mini hospital. Then we took her down to the basement. Since we knew we were having a child brought here we decided to get some things for any of the friends that he/she may had made. We got a pool. We also put a island style eating place down there with barstools. It had a stocked fridge and cabinets full of junk food. It also had a microwave and a toaster oven. Then there was a little movie theater with about ten movie theater style seats. It had a touch screen pad that controlled what the screen showed. Then there was also a little entertainment area. It had a dance floor, a DJ and huge couches surrounding it. Yeah Esme went all out fixing this up. Dakota was silent. Esme thought that maybe she didn't like it.

"If you don't like it we can always change it sweetie." she said.

"Don't like it, change it! Are you crazy? This is the best thing ever. I love it. It's awesome I can't wait to make new friends and have them over." she said.

Then she ran and gave Esme a hug. "Thank You grandma" She said.

Esme started chocking up. "Your very welcome granddaughter" she said with unshed tears in her eyes.

She let go of her then walked over to Emmett and me. "Thanks Mom and Dad. This is the best thing I could ever wish for. Thanks for adopting me." she said.

"Awe, your welcome squirt" Emmett said then picked her up in a big bear hug, and pulled me into the hug also. We stayed like that for a little bit then he put us down.

"Thanks so much for accepting me into your family." she said to everyone.

"It's no problem Dakota" Carlisle said.

"Ok so since you've already seen this. It's time to show you your room." Alice said jumping up and down. We took her back to the second floor. We took her to the room that we didn't show her.

"Ok Dakota this is your room" Emmett said.

When we opened it she gasped. Her room was humungous. It had a huge king size bed. With a purple and blue peace sign bed set. She had a night stand beside her bed. It had a lamp and some picture frames.

She had a TV mounted on the wall that moved all across the room. She also had a desk with a rolling chair. Then she had a nice size entertainment area. There was a purple and blue plush rug, with purple and blue moon chairs. She had a three huge bookshelves. She could put books, CD's, and movies on them. She also had a window seat. There was still some space in her room to put whatever she wanted. There were also some shelves on the wall for whatever she wanted to put on them.

After her room we showed her the closet. It was bigger than the room, thanks to Alice. It was like a mini mall. There was a ton of racks, and shelves. There was a huge vanity, and a full length mirror. Also there was several jewelry boxes.

"Once we put everything in here we'll see how much we have to shop for" Alice said.

"That sounds awesome! I love shopping!" Dakota said.

"Me too!" Alice said her enthusiasm rising.

"Yay!" Dakota squealed out.

Both of them started jumping up and down like they were on a sugar high. I could tell that Jasper was struggling with the high emotions.

"Ok that's enough, you still have to see the bathroom." I said. They both calmed down and we all went to the bathroom. She had a huge garden tub, a huge class walk-in shower. The temperature was controlled by a thermostat on the wall. There was a linen closet that had purple and blue towels. She had a double sink too.

"We didn't know what type of soap and stuff you used so we need to shop for that too." I said. "So do you like it?" I asked in a hopefully tone.

"I love all of it! Thanks guys. So… when do we get to go shopping? We need to go to the mall quickly, and Wal-Mart." She said excitedly.

"Alright then how about we unpack your stuff, then make a list of the things that you need, and some of the stuff you want. Ok" I said.

"Alright, Let's get to unpacking" She screamed.

She went over to her stereo system and plugged in her ipod. We all worked while listening to her music. They guys started with all of her trophies, awards, and medals. She decided that she wanted to put them on the shelves around her room.

While they did that the girls put her books on one shelf. She put them together by Author. She put her CD's in order by genre then name. Lastly she put her music in order by genre then artist. The guys finished before us so they started handing us the stuff and we put them up.

After we finished that the guys left and the girls started working on her clothes. We pulled all of her suitcases full of clothes into the closet. In her closet there was a panel that could access her stereo system, so she went over to that and changed the song to _Untouched _by The Veronicas. We started jamming out to that. Apparently she had selected all of their albums, because that's all that played while we were putting up the clothes.

Alice decided that we would sort everything by clothing type, then by color, and finally by favorite. We finished and looked at our work. She had quite the collection of clothes, but her closer wasn't full. She had quite a bit of jewelry. They were mostly for her piercing though, and she had the bracelet Josh gave her, but other than those things nothing.

"Ok so now that everything is unpacked we need to make a list." Alice said.

She ran out the room(at human speed), and got some paper and a pencil. We wrote down everything she would need. She needed way more clothes to fill her closet, she also needed jewelry, and shoes. She also needed school supply stuff. Then she needed stuff to draw and paint with. We decided to get her some picture frames, and a bulletin board to pin stuff on. Then she made a list of all the movies and CD's she had. It wasn't much about 30 in total. From her room we went to her bathroom she needed soap, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, and some hair products. Then we went downstairs. All the boys were playing Call of Duty. We passed them and headed to the kitchen. Dakota went through the cabinets and made a list of things she thought we needed, and some things she wanted.

"All right all of my lists are done. So first we need to hit up the mall. Then we head to Wal-Mart, then the a CD shop, and lastly an electronic shop. So lets go people!" Dakota said. All of the family got in their respective cars. Jasper and Alice in the Porche, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, Edward and Bella in the Volvo, and Emmett, Dakota and me in the jeep. Finally we all pull out of the drive way.

**AN****: **ok that's the first chapter. Do you guys like it. I know I changed it quite a bit. Tell me if you like this better. To those of you who never read the original just tell me what you think about this. Well hope you guys liked it, and I'm working on editing the other chapter now

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Here's another chapter. Make sure you review and read my other stories PLEASE

This goes out to one of my reviewers they should know who they are. It's a day late but here's your birthday present. Happy Belated Birthday!

**(Emmett POV)**

I finally have a daughter. Dakota is so beautiful and amazing. She's smart, talented, athletic, and much more. Rose is happy too. She always wanted a child and now that she got that she's happier than ever before.

Right now we're on our way to the Mall, apparently Dakota needs to get more clothes and other things.

I wasn't all to happy with the clothes Kota decided to put on. Since it was summer and hot outside she had on some very short distressed short shorts, a tight blue tank top, and some black flip flops. In my opinions she was showing way to much skin, but the girls thought she looked cute.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, and all her piercings were in. She looked to old for her own good. Way to sexy, and I wanted to put a plastic bag over her.

I sent her back upstairs to change, but Rose said that she didn't have to. Lets just say I was mad for a while.

Each couple decided to drive their own cars, because we knew there would be many bags. Dakota decided to ride with Rose and I to the different stores.

We pull into the mall parking lot. Luckily we find four spots next to each other. We enter the mall and my daughter becomes the shopping Nazi. She flits from store to store. She picks out tons of outfits. I swear she's like a mini Alice, but I was glad to be here because she looked so happy.

I swear everything she tried on was inappropriate, but Rosie wouldn't believe me. In the stores all the guys would stare at her chest, and legs. I'm not a blind man I know my daughter looks good, but still it's so rude.

I think those girls brought up everything in all the stores. We had bags from Abercrombie & Fitch, Aeropostle, Hollister, Hot Topic, American Eagle, Finish Line, Rue 21, Forever 21, Pac Sun, Macy's, Baby Phat, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Bath & Body Works and many others.

She had tank tops, shorts, jeans, skirts, t shirts, sweaters, dresses, graphic tees, bikinis, belts, scarfs, hats, sunglasses, jewelry, shoes, and lots of other stuff too.

When the girls started dragging Kota to Victoria's Secret, the guys left. We wouldn't be able to handle that. I don't want to see what she buys in there.

There are so many bags. They all just barely fit into the car, and that's using all of the cars plus their backseats. We still had about three more stores to visit too. We'll have to stop home and drop these off real quick.

"Dang! I think we have a little Alice on our hands." I say once we finish packing all the cars to the brim.

"You're right! This is a lot of stuff. Hopefully she isn't like Alice, and doesn't feel the need to get new wardrobes every six months. Plus at least she likes other things." said Jasper.

"Yeah you're right she likes at least two things that all of us like." said Edward.

"Yeah that's true. Here the girls come now. Look at all of those bags. Maybe the girls got stuff too." Carlisle said.

"Hopefully" Edward, Jasper and I said.

"That is a good thing, I don't want my little girl wearing things from Victoria's Secret. Now Rose that is something completely different" I said.

The girls arrive to the car a couple minutes after my statement, they have about twenty bags from Victoria's secret.

"So what did you buy for me Rose" I asked while wagging my eyebrows.

"Nothing" she replied

"What do you mean nothing. These all can't be for Kota" I said

"Yes they can, and they are. She needed stuff, and I suggest you not say anything about it or else no sex for a month." She snapped at me

"You can't be serious" I whimpered

She gave me a hard glare, and I surrendered. Everyone was laughing out loud. I grumbled and put the bags in the car.

"Did you have fun?" Alice asked Dakota.

"Of course I did. We still about 3 more stores to visit though. We'll need to go home and drop this stuff off. The other places shouldn't require as many bags. So lets go people!" Dakota said.

Wow well at least we get to stop home to drop off these bags. When we arrive home to unload the bags at vampire pace. I'm so glad she knows the secret. It would have taken forever at human pace.

After we unload the car we all leave and go to the CD shop. She gets a ton of CD's. She gets a variety, she has everything from Beethoven to Lil' Wayne. At least I know my little girl is diverse.

After the CD shop we go to the electronic store. She gets and Xbox Live with the Kinect thingy, a PS3, a Wii, and a PSP. She gets a ton of games for them too. She also gets a lot of movies. We buy her a Gateway Tablet, and she instantly falls in love with it. We buy her all the Sims games, because apparently she loves them.

Since the electronic shop also sells phones we buy her one. She picks out the iPhone 4. As soon as she gets it she takes a picture of everyone for her picture ID. Then she has someone take a picture of all of us for her Wallpaper.

It was so nice. We looked like a big happy, but yet dysfunctional family. Once we leave the electronic store we head to Wal-Mart.

We all followed behind her with shopping carts. She stopped in the hair and make-up section. She has to buy all new stuff, because we dropped the box containing her hair stuff during the move and it all broke. She was a good sport about it though.

She brought two flat irons. One said wet to dry, and the other was this digital one that was supposed to get your hair straight in one stroke. Then she got this digital curling iron. She also got a curling iron, and a waver. Then she brought a blow dryer. Then she got this good smelling shampoo and conditioner for wavy hair. She got hair spray, styling gel and some spritz stuff that is supposed to keep your hair curly. Then she got a bunch of hair ties, clips, headbands, combs, and brushes.

Then we went to the make-up section.

**(Dakota POV)**

I love this family. They are awesome. I don't even care that they're vamps, that just makes them cooler. They accepted right in, and then they gave me a rocking room. Right now we are at Wal-Mart shopping. Since they accidently broke my hair and makeup stuff I need to get some more. I already got my hair stuff now for the makeup.

I get the new Sephora makeup kit. It had a ton of eye shadow, and lip gloss selections. I got a new set of makeup brushes. I got all the colors of fast dry nail polish. I got some lip stain, shimmer, bronzer, blush, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and concealer.

"What is the concealer for?" Alice asked.

"Yeah your skin looks pretty much blemish free." Rose said.

"Hickies." I replied in a serious tone.

All they guys stopped and stared at me, and growled out.

"What hickies?" Emmettt

"Who gave them to you?" Jasper

"Where are they at?" Edward

"Where is he at?" Carlisle

"Whoa dudes calm down. I was with Josh for two years, so yea we stuff, and he left hickies. I learned to cover them up, brings up less questions." I replied.

Ah Josh I miss him. I guess I should tell you that I'm not a virgin. I gave that up to Josh at our one year anniversary. I knew that I wanted to give my virginity to Josh, about six months after going with him. It was magical. I was only thirteen, but it felt right. After that we did it whenever we got the chance, and that wasn't much. I learned to be really quiet. That sent me to the last time we were together. We were in the rec room, and everyone was watching a movie. We had a huge blanket over us, and lets just say that it was a very exhibitionist move. Though a lot of our escapades were. Except for our very last one. They had bowling night, but I faked sick and Josh got to stay with me. It was very sweet and slow.

"I didn't need to know that!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry my bad Edward." I told him. I really didn't mean to scar him.

"What was she thinking?" Emmett asked.

"About her sexcapades with Josh. I think she might be worse than Rose and you." Edward said rubbing his temples.

"WHAT! YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN" Emmett yelled at me.

"Nope. I lost that last year to Josh, and I've done it many time after that." I told him

"Do you hear this Rosie. She has had sex, multiple times. This is an outrage. I should go back there, and rip his dick off." Emmett yelled. Then started pacing and muttering.

"Calm down Emmett. What's done is done, you can't change it. Now lets finish shopping, and I'll make it worth your while." Rose told him.

"Fine, but I'm not happy!" Emmett muttered out.

I finished getting my makeup stuff, and we quickly left that section. I went and got some feminine products the boys definitely didn't go down that isle. Then I got toiletry stuff. You know soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, razor, shaving cream, and different lotions. Then I got sunscreen lotion, that way I won't burn when we go to the beach.

After that I went to the clothing section and got some cute graphic tee's, and tanks. Alice had a fit because it was Wal-Mart, but when she saw how cute things were she sucked it up. Finally after that we went to the food section and I stocked up. I even got them some cookbooks, so that they could try to cook too.

Once we got all of the food I would need we went to the register. We had about 3 carts, mostly full of food. We checked out then loaded up the cars.

After that we stopped at Michael's craft store, and I got some art supplies. That was the only thing I really needed, because everyone else had the things for my other activities. Then we stopped at Sport's Authority and Dick's Sporting Goods. Sue me I'm a sporty girl I need my equipment. They brought all the stuff you could think of for me. We got a volleyball net, and a volleyball. They even told they were going to convert the pool house into a gymnastics, and dance studio for me. So we got all the stuff for that. I got new tights, dance shoes, and exercise clothes. I got new boxing gloves and tape too. I got cheerleading shorts, volleyball spandex and knee pads, and running shorts. I love running shorts, so I got a ton of them in different colors. Then I got some sport bras. I love to practice in them. Whenever I had cheer leading practice I would throw on a sports bra and cheer shorts.

Once we finished there it was time to head home. Most of the big equipment was going to be shipped to the house tomorrow.

**(Emmett POV)**

By time we all finish putting everything up it's late at night and Dakota was exhausted. She heads upstairs to take a shower.

We heard her go in her room and rummage through something's. Then we heard the shower cut on. After a while we heard the most beautiful sound coming from upstairs. It was Dakota singing and man could she blow.

**"Beautiful"**

_[Spoken]_  
>Don't look at me<p>

Every day is so wonderful

Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then, I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone

Is that the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say 

Words can't bring you down

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down

Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do

(no matter what we do)

No matter what we say

(no matter what we say)

We're the song inside the tune

Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go

(everywhere we go)

The sun will always shine

(sun will always shine)

And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

All the other times

We are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words can't bring us down

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down

Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today 

The whole family is sitting with their mouths open. We had heard her singing earlier when she was playing with the girls, but we didn't know she could sing like this. When she's done no body can move.

"WOW! Did anyone know that she can sing like that?" I said

Everyone, even Alice weren't prepared. How can a fourteen year old have a voice that powerful. Just wow.

After that Dakota came downstairs. She had on black cotton boy shorts, and a tight purple spaghetti strap top. Her hair was wet and in a high ponytail.

"Goodnight Yall" she said

"Night Dakota" we said back

She hugged everybody then went upstairs to go to sleep. Once we heard her breathing change and were sure that she was sleep Carlisle made an announcement.

"Ok. So school starts in two days, everyone is going. Kota is a freshman. Alice, Bella, and Edward will be sophomores. While everyone else is juniors. You all know the drill do whatever, don't be too loud we don't want to wake up Dakota. Alright that's all." Carlisle said

After that everyone went to change into pajamas, and do some nightly activities. Rose and I went to our room, and well yeah. We broke our bed, totally not my fault Rose is just so happy now that we have a child. Hey who am I to complain, a happy Rose makes for a real happy Emmett. If you know what I mean. The night passes quickly and we soon hear Dakota's breathing pick up. She comes downstairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Is it wrong to say that her hair looked like sex hair? It looked exactly like Rose's hair did after we you know.

I didn't like it. I really didn't want to think of what her sex hair would look like. She comes in the kitchen and asks for cereal. We hand her some fruity pebbles and milk. She eats that slowly, and then puts her dish in the sink.

Today is her last day home she starts school tomorrow. So all we did was sit around and play games and watch TV. The day passes quickly. Before she goes to sleep we all pack our school bags. The school mailed us supply lists, so we already knew what we needed.

We wake Dakota up at 6am. She's usually a perky person, but that changes in the morning. You better be prepared for attitude if you are the one waking up. She'll throw things, and kick at you. It took us a while, but we finally got her up. After Rose, and I got her up Alice flitted in to help her get ready for school. I leave while Rose, and Alice do whatever they do.

**(Alice POV)**

Oh! It's my niece's first day of school. She must look fabulous. I'm so glad that she loves fashion just like me. I know that whatever she chooses will be fabulous, unlike Bella who would just throw anything on when she was human. I see that Rose and Emmett are going to have a hard time getting her up. I was going to tell them, but I found it hilarious. I flitted in after they finally got her out of bed. Emmett just glared at me on his way out. Whatever nothing can bring down my good mood. I get to dress up Dakota for school. I start bouncing around. Rose and I usher Dakota to the bathroom and work on her hair. Right now her hair looks like sex hair. I'm pretty sure that'll work to our advantage later.

We decide to straighten her hair, then give her some bangs. As Rose finishes up her hair I go get her outfit. I pick out a light blue tank top, with blue and white plaid short shorts. I pick out some blue flip flops, and a blue headband. I also grab a blue bracelet, and a white chocker.

Usually she picks her own outfits, but she decided to let me have my fun today. She picked out her other jewelry though. She choose silver hoop earings for her first hole, silver studs for her second, a blue industrial bar, silver ball for her tongue, and silver studs for everything else.

I go back into the bathroom and see that Rose has finished her hair. I hand Dakota the clothes and she gets dressed quickly. Then we put light makeup on her. When we finish with her she looks so sexy. She'll be the best looking freshman there. Rose and I high five each other and go get the camera. We take a ton of pictures. She insists on taking a picture with us to so we take some mirror pics. Her in the middle with us on the sides. I must say we look good. She'll probably upload them to her face book later.

Dakota is hot. There's going to be a lot of guys after her, the boys are going to have some hard work ahead of them. I've seen her as a vampire also. Although it's only glimpses, and sometimes it changes. It seems like there is a huge factor, some big decision that hasn't been made yet. I really hope she becomes a vampire, after having her here for four years it would be sad to lose her.

"Alright people lets head out" I yelled to my siblings, and niece. All the girls were riding in Rose's M3, while the boys were arriving in Emmett's jeep. The girls and I jammed out to paramore the whole way there. When we pulled in all eyes were on us. We all got out at the same time. We were wearing the same outfits just in different colors. Mine was yellow, Rose's was red, Bella's was purple, and Dakota's was blue. All they guys were staring at us.

**AN: Their back stories are the same as in the book. Just imagine that Bella is Jasper and Rosalie's little sister. Dakota's doesn't have a back story.**

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came and pulled us to their side to show that we were taken. We could hear the humans talking.

_Damn they are hot!_

_ The girls are all taken, except for one. She's hot though so who cares._

_ Those guys are sexy why do all of them have to be taken_

_ I'm totally banging the girl in the blue before the school year ends._

_ Dibs on the one in the blue_

_ FUCK the girl in the blue is hot_

Everyone's thoughts immediately went to Dakota, because she was the only available one.

"What are they thinking Edward?" I asked him

"Ugh! This is ridiculous. These kids are so vile, all they can think about is whose going to bang Dakota. Some people are plotting on how they are gona break up the couples, and then get one of us for themselves. They are mostly on Dakota though. Guys want her, and girls are envious, because all the guys want her." Edward replied.

After he said that one guy came walking toward us.

"Hi my name is Chase. I'm the king of this place, hang with me and your automatically popular. I'll get you invited to all the parties, and you'll get to sit with us at the cool table. I'll even do the favor of letting you be my girlfriend." Chase said talking to Dakota.

"Sorry but I don't go out with arrogant assholes. Now buzz off." Dakota said calmly and then walked away.

Chase just stood there looking dumbfounded. Apparently no one ever denied him, it was a hilarious thing to witness.

We all quickly followed behind Dakota, and high fived her.

"Great job girly." I told her with a laugh.

"Thanks girl. He just wasn't my type. I don't like arrogant little boys who think they're better than everybody, and God's gift to women.

"Really now. If that ain't your type what is?" I asked.

"That's easy. Sporty, smart, artistic, bad boy. Caring, sweet, but able to defend me if needed. My super weakness in guys though are if they have shaggy hair. I love to be able to grab onto it. If they have sexy eyes, dimples, and if they have a sexy body I'm a goner. Then since I'm a country girl, all they need is a pick-up truck, and they have my heart." She replied dreamily.

"Hmm. Well that shouldn't be too hard to find. We live in Tampa, most of the guys have sexy bodies, and since we live near an ocean most surfers have shaggy hair. I guess we'll have to hit up the beach." Rose exclaimed.

"Yes! I love the beach, we can lay out in our bikinis. Then I can surf, and maybe we can wake!" Dakota exclaimed and started bouncing like I do when I'm excited.

"Alright enough girls we need to get our schedules from the front office." Jasper said effectively calming us down.

When we entered the office we saw a frazzled red haired lady, at the front desk.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my family we need our schedules." I told her.

"Ahh yes. Doctor Cullen's kids. Here are your schedules, and if you need any help finding your classes ask. Today the teachers will allow you to be ten minutes late for class since it is your first day. After today you will need to be on time. We have six minute bells, and once you have a minute left you will hear what we call a sprint bell. Have a good day here at Tampa Bay Tech Highschool." She said then shoed us off.

"Let's compare schedules." Dakota said.

**Dakota (in parentheses after the teacher name is the person who she has that class with.)**

British Lit. AP- _(Bella, Edward)_

Calculus AP- _(Emmett, Jasper)_

Spanish III AP- _(Rose, Emmett)_

Advanced Biology AP-

Lunch _(Everyone)_

Art- _(Alice, Jasper, Emmett)_

Allied Health-

U.S. History AP- _(Bella)_

Gym- _(Everyone)_

"Dang Dakota you have all advanced classes. Plus you have freaking classes with juniors." Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah back in Texas I tested out of a lot of classes, they probably sent my transcripts here. I had also already had my schedule picked out, this is pretty much the same." She told us.

"Well at least you have one of us in every class, well except allied health and biology." I told her.

"Yeah true. Why aren't you in that?" she asked us.

"Allied health, big possibility of blood and stuff. Didn't want to chance it." I replied smoothly.

"Well that sounds reasonable. Lets go ahead and walk to our first class. See you guys later." Dakota said and she walked off with Edward and Bella.

**AN: **Love it, Hate it. Please Tell me. Go review it only takes a couple seconds. Just tell me what you think no matter how short or long. Go read my other stories too. Alright also thanks to those who have reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** (Dakota POV)**

As I sat down for British lit. I noticed tons of guys staring at me. It was quite annoying, but hey what can I do about it. A lot of the guys here are cute, but I'm still a little stuck on Josh. I'm slowly but surely getting over him, but it's hard. He was my first everything. I haven't talked to him, and I don't plan to. I want a clean break, if I even e-mail him I think I may break down. Hopefully I'll meet a nice dude here. I really want to, I loved Josh but I knew he wasn't my forever. I have a feeling I'll meet him here.

British Lit. was boring. I barely payed attention. All he did was go over the rules for the class, handed out a reading list, and a syllabus. The syllabus had quiz dates, test dates, when projects were due, and all our homework assignments. Of course there was a note on there that said this list could be subject to change. Most teachers do that so kids won't try to say that it wasn't on the syllabus so we don't have to do it. I stuck the syllabus in my Lit. folder.

When it comes to school I'm a neat freak. My locker always stays super organized. I usually have all my folders, notebooks, and textbooks in order by order of my class schedule. I'll have to do that during lunch. Then I have to have folders for each class. Then I have a homework folder that I put all my homework in, that way I don't have to take home all my folders. I usually keep a mirror and a dry erase board on my locker door. I keep important dates, like when projects are due or papers stuff like that on the board. I also try to keep extra school supplies in there too. I know I'm a huge nerd, but hey you don't become top of your class slacking off, and being unorganized.

We would kick the year off with Romeo & Juliet. Next week we would have a test on the first two acts. I've read that book so many times, but whatever I'll read it again. He hands out books, and tells us to start reading. I didn't even get past the first page. It was so freaking boring. I ended up passing notes with Bella. Finally class was over and we split.

I head to my calculus class with Emmett, and Jasper. When I get there I sit in the seat next to Jasper, and Emmett is behind me. He handed us some textbooks, a syllabus that had the same stuff as the one in lit. class, and then a worksheet. For most of the class we work on the work sheet he gave us. It was to see where we were so he knew where to start the lessons at. Jasper, Emmett, and I finished first. Then we all passed notes until the end of class.

When the bell finally rang Emmett and I headed to Spanish III. Rose was already there, and there were two sits open beside her. I took the one next to her, and Emmett took the one on the end.

"¡Clase de buenos días! Bienvenido a español 3. Esto es una clase española coloquial. Casi todo será dicho en español, habrá pequeño a ningún inglés en esta clase. ¿Soy comprendido? ** (Good morning class! Welcome to Spanish 3. This is a conversational Spanish class. Almost everything will be said in Spanish, there will be little to no English in this class. Am I Understood?)**" said.

"Sí Señora" the whole class replied

After that she started explaining how the class would go, and the stuff we would be doing. Basically we'll have different units. For each unit we'll have a vocabulary quiz, a grammar quiz, and then a conversational quiz. In that order we will take one every week, after we finish the conversational quiz a few days later we'll take a test on the whole unit. It was pretty straight forward. Of course she said all of this in Spanish. I could see that some of the students didn't really understand Spanish.

After she explanation she handed out textbooks. They had all the units we'll be covering, plus our vocabulary. She even handed out a syllabus with quiz and test dates, and all of our homework for the semester. Apparently at the end of the semester we have a huge project due. We have to choose an aspect of Hispanic culture and give a presentation on it. Plus we have to turn in a two page paper on it. I'll definitely be getting an early start on that.

"Dang she talked the whole time" I said as Rose, Emmett, and I exited.

"You are so right. It was ridiculous." Rose said.

"I'll see you guys at lunch I should probably go find my next class." I told them.

"All right squirt. Good luck and be carefull." Emmett told me.

"I'll try. See ya later" I yelled at them walking down the hall.

The school lay out was pretty simple. The main building is located in the center of everything and is where the auditorium, library, main computer lab, the offices are located, and cafeteria is located (which by the way is humungous). Then there is a building that holds all math and science classes, that is north of the main building. Then another one holds all of the history & English classes, which is south of the main building. While one of the other buildings has all the extracurricular classes that the school offers, and that is west of the main building. The next one has the gym, weight room, swimming pool, and other sports related stuff, and that is east of the main building. All the lockers where located outside around all the buildings under little awning things. The courtyard was huge. It wrapped around the whole school. There were shade trees, picnic tables, and even a little amphitheater style stage thing. The school takes up the whole block. Across the street is where all the sport fields are located, and that takes up another block. There is also an outdoor pool over there too. It's fenced in and opens for public use during the summer, and on weekends.

I quickly find my Advanced Biology class, and take a seat. I was a little early, and once the sprint bell comes on people start trickling in. No one sits next to me, but as the bell rings a guy comes running in, and the only seat available is next to mine. He looked to be about 5'11, muscled but not overly so, and he had shaggy hair. Sorta like a skater dude, but he looked like a jock. He had on a varsity football jacket, but skater clothes on. What a weird combo. He quickly sat down next to me, and the teacher starts class.

She called rolled and I found out his name was Zachary Cavnar. Once she finished roll she told us that the people sitting next to us will be our partners for the whole semester. Just like the other teachers she handed us textbooks, and syllabuses. Then she went on to explain what we would be doing in the class. She also told us that there would be a big semester project that we have to do with our partners. We both had to do it, and we have to have at least two pictures of each thing we do, or have it videotaped. We can pick whatever we want as long as it deals with biology, and as long she approves of it first. We have to have a visual too, plus at least a two page paper about what we learned.

That should be fun. I hope that he's a very good partner, and doesn't slack off. She told us that there would be several parts factored into our final grade. First part is our visual, next how good our information is, then if we have it documented, next how good our paper is, and finally how well we present our visual. The project will be due the Monday we get back from Christmas break, and we will be presenting that whole week.

"By time the end of this semester you will be very good friends with your partner. You will be spending a good amount of time together." She finished off. Then told us to talk quietly amongst ourselves.

"Hi I'm Dakota" I said to Zachary with my accent coming through.

He turned to me and said "I'm Zachary, but call me Zach."

He was handsome it sorta took me by surprise. He had hazel eyes with brown mixed in. He had dimples(swoon), plus dark brown skater boy hair that hung in his eyes a little bit. His face was defined, but still a little babyish. He looked to be about my age. It was weird, because this was a junior level class, which means he's smart.

"Okay Zach. You can call me Kota if you want." I told him.

"Hmm. Kota I like it." He said.

I let out a little laugh, and we just chatted.

"So tell me about you." I said.

"Well I'm a freshman. Yeah I'm pretty smart. I take mostly junior level classes. I'm on the varsity football team. I'm the main running back. My brother was star running back since he was a freshman too, so I'm following in his footsteps. He just graduated last year. I also swim, and run track. I also like to skate. I live with my mom and dad. My mom is the cheerleading coach here and also teaches world history. My dad is a dentist. He had a big practice out in Nashville, Tennessee, but he decided to come out here and start one. We moved here about four years ago. His dentist company is actually going pretty well. I like it out here, we still visit Nashville sometimes, but we're mostly here. I love to go out to the ocean and snorkel, wake, and surf. Well that's mostly me what about you." He said.

Goodness gracious he's a country boy. Nashville the home of country music no freaking way, and you could hear is accent come out when he talked.

"Well I'm from Texas. I like to do just about every sport. I plan to try out for cheerleading, volleyball, and track. I love to snorkel, wake, surf, and swim. My mom was a mechanic for the army, and my dad was a SEAL. They both died in the war, when I was about 12." I said, but before I could finish he butted in

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"It's ok. I'm over it now, but my story gets a little happier. I didn't have any other family, so after their funeral I got sent to an orphanage. It's was a nice place I stayed there for two years. I just go adopted last month by the Cullen family. They we're really nice, and their children accepted me quickly. After I was adopted we moved here about a week later. Now here I am." I told him.

"That's nice. You're a country girl, I can get with that. So do you have a boyfriend." He blurted out. "Sorry you don't have to answer that, it's none of my business." He finished.

"Nah it's cool. I had one. We got together about a month after I got to the orphanage. We stayed together until I left. So we've been broken up for about a month. I loved him, but I'm getting over him." I told Zach.

"So what about you. Do you have a special lady friend?" I asked him.

"Nah. I just broke up with this girl called Melanie. She was a pretty cool girl in middle school, but over the summer she changed. She's real evil now. I loved the old her, but not the new her. We had been together since the beginning of middle school. I'm pretty much over her now. Her new attitude helped me do that quickly." He told me.

"Hmm. So we've both experienced love before. That's cool." I told him.

"Yeah it is. So you're trying out for cheerleading." He said.

"Yupp. I hope I make it. I've been cheering for as long as I can remember. I cheered for optimist during elementary. Then I cheered in middle school, I was captain my 7th and 8th grade year. I'm so ready for high school cheering, because that's where big things happen. There are competitions, plus the games are livelier. I can't wait." I told him

"That's cool. My mom's a pretty cool coach. Some of the cheerleaders are bitches, but you look like you can handle them. Try-outs for new members are today. They already started, but since you weren't here for the summer then you can still try-out. I hope you make it. If you do I'll get a touchdown just for you." He told me.

I giggled and blushed a little. "I'll hold you to that. I'll make sure I'm cheering you on from the sidelines!" I replied.

"Swim and volleyball go on at the same time, but our meets, and your games are on different days so maybe I'll be able to go to one of yours. Then we'll both be running track. Just so you know I'm going to smoke you. I'm the fastest one here." He said.

"Hmm. I'll have to try and get to one of your meets, and as for track… get ready to be beasted!" I whisper yelled. We both laughed at my little outburst.

"So what class do you have next." He asked me.

"Lunch. What about you?" I asked him

"Spanish II. I had lunch 3rd period." He replied.

"Oh well. Maybe we will have a class together later." I told him

"Yeah maybe. Let me see your schedule." He said.

I grabbed it out of my bag and handed it over.

"Looks like we have Allied Health together, and I have photography class while you're in art. They are right next to each other, and allied health is in the same building. So I'll see you soon. Then we have gym together." He told me.

"That's cool. I can't wait at least I'll know somebody other than my siblings." I replied

"Great! I think this is the beginning of a great friendship!" he told me

"Me too!" I told him right as the bell rang.

We both grabbed up our stuff, and left the class.

"I'll see you later" he called out to me as he headed the other way.

"Later" I called after him.

Well that was cool I made a new friend, and he was sexy. I think he can help me get over Josh. I can see us being great friends, maybe more later on. As I walked to lunch Alice and Rose caught up to me.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily.

"Hi. What are you so happy about?" Rose asked me

"I made a friend." I exclaimed.

"That's great sweetie. What's their name?" she asked me

"His name is Zachary, but he likes to be called Zach. He was so nice, plus he's a country boy, sexy, sporty, and really chill." I replied.

"Oh. Now I'm excited tell me what happened!" Alice squealed.

So told them our whole conversation word for word.

"OH sounds like he likes you." Alice said.

"Maybe. He's really sweet, I would date him, but not now. Maybe sometime in the future." I told them

"That's reasonable. Be friends first, maybe the guys will get used to him and not try to kill him when you guys get together." Rose said then looked at me and Alice. We only held straight faces for 5 seconds before we busted out laughing.

"Ha yeah right. They'll still want to kill him!" Alice laughed out and I agreed with her.

"True" Rose said between laughs.

We all calmed down as we neared the cafeteria. As we entered people's eyes were on us. Lust, envy, and all that other crap. They were looking at all of us. It made me feel pretty, that people thought that I was as pretty two other vampires. There were some people that were still talking to their other friends. It was nice to see that some people were still engaged in their normal conversations. At least not everyone here is talking about us.

The cafeteria was nice, and big. **(think of the layout of High School Musical's cafeteria. Then multiply it by 2.)** There were different stations, and each one had different types of food. There was an Italian food station, sub/sandwich station, salad bar, vegetarian station, there was also like a cook out food station, and several others. I grabbed up two hotdogs, fried onion rings, and got potato salad. Then I got sweet tea, and an apple. I paid for my lunch, got my condiments and utensils, and headed to where the rest of the family was sitting.

"Squirt" Emmett whisper/yelled as I sat down.

"Hey Emmett! Hey guys" I said to Emmett, and everyone at the table.

"Hey Kota!" they all replied.

We all just aimlessly chatted about nothing. We had 45 minutes for lunch. They pushed their food around to make it look like they ate, and I devoured my food. It was actually pretty good. Not like normal school food, it didn't even taste or look nasty. Sweet!

Once I finished my food I decided to go put up, my stuff from my first four classes. Everyone decided to come with me since our lockers were around each other's. The lockers were full length, and we didn't have to share. The locks were made on the locker, and there were already dividers in there. The bottom part is mostly open. There are two hooks for jackets. The top part is divided into two sections, both tall enough to fit textbooks and still have a little room left over. I organized my folders, notebooks, and textbooks on the top two shelves. Then I put my extra school supplies in the bottom part. There was still enough room down there to fit a gym bag, which would be great when I started playing sports. I also like to keep a change of clothes in my locker, because you know accidents (or not so accidents) happen. I also needed a little bag to keep extra make-up, hair stuff, and feminine stuff in. I like to be prepared.

My book bag felt so much lighter after I got some of that crap out of it. Our lockers were located on the north wall of the main building, so it was pretty easy access. I would have to plan out when I'll be able to go. I decided to take some more pics of my family, and draw some more things so that I could hang them up in my locker.

"Alice I need to go to the store." I told her.

"I know. We'll head to Wal-Mart later. They'll have everything you need." She told me

"Oh Alice is going to Wal-Mart! Who would have ever thought!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well! I'm not buying clothes from there, just some school stuff." Alice pouted.

"Whatever you say Alice!" Rose said.

"Hmpf" Alice said stomping her foot.

"It's okay Alice. We know that you wouldn't buy clothes from there." Jasper whispered in her ear calming her down

"Okay now that that is settled we still have ten minutes left before we go to our next class what are we going to do?" I asked them.

"Tell us about your day." Emmett said.

"Alright." I said and told them everything has gone on so far. I left out my conversation with Zach, no need for them to go all overprotective on me. "and I'm trying out for cheerleading today. Volleyball starts right before we leave for winter break, and track season starts in late April." I told them.

"Sweet. Squirt's going to be a lil jockette." Emmett exclaimed

"Whatever Emmett!" I told him sticking my tongue out.

"Ohh I can't wait. You're going to be a pretty cheerleader. The uniforms are pretty too. This is great. Now we have a reason to go to games. Yay!" Alice squealed out, while jumping up and down.

"Okay Alice. I have to make it first." I told her.

"But I already see you on the team." She told me

"Well your visions are subject to change, but that boosts my confidence so thank you." I told her as the bell rang.

"All right Emmett, Alice, and Jazz let's move out." I exclaimed, and we headed to art.

When we got to art we quickly grabbed a table that would fit all of us. I didn't see Zach, but I know I'll see him after this class.

This class was mostly like the other ones. The teacher introduced herself, handed out textbooks, and a syllabus. I know homework in Art, but yeah. We have different drawing tests, vocabulary tests, and some others. It actually wasn't too hard. For our end of the semester project we had to compile a folder of at least 5 different types of drawings/ paintings. Then type a one page paper about each of the drawings. Giving information about the type of drawing it is, and why we drew it. Pretty simple if you ask me.

She talked about the project for the rest of the class, but I zoned out after a while. I was wondering what Zach was doing. Good thing Edward wasn't anywhere near this building, or else I would be screwed.

Once the bell rang, I slowly packed up my bag. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had to be across campus so they left quickly. As Alice left she gave me a wink, and a thumbs up. Once I was sure they were out of sight, I left the class. When I left I saw Zach standing right outside the door.

"Hey! I was wondering when you would come out of there. You ready for Allied Health?" He asked me

"Yupp! Let's go!"I said.

He laughed, and we walked down the hall. The Allied Health class was on the top floor, while Art was on the bottom. We climbed the stairs, and just chatted. This time we talked about how our classes have been going.

"I swear I have a semester project in everything except for my British Lit. class, and Calculus." I told him.

"Yeah me too. I don't have British Lit. though. I have journalism. I want to be on the paper next year. You have to be a sophomore, or higher."

"That's cool." I said as we entered the Allied Health class.

We both sat down in about the middle of the class. The class was pretty full. The teacher seemed nice. She handed out the same stuff as other teachers. We would be getting CPR certified which is pretty cool. Then we have several guest speakers coming in. We also take a field trip to the hospital one day, and we spend the whole day there. We have tests on different body parts, and medical terms. She explained that this class mainly focuses on jobs in the hospital. So if you want to be a vet or something like that then this wouldn't be the class for you. She said that if we stick this out for three years, that in our senior year during this class we would be working at the hospital. Which is pretty cool.

She finished her talk about, five minutes before the bell, and told us to talk amongst ourselves.

"So are you ready to try-out today?" Zach asked me

"Yeah. I need to text my mom, and tell her to bring some clothes for me." I told him while pulling out my phone

_Hey! Can you bring me some clothes for cheerleading try-outs today? I need my black sports bra, my black spaghetti strap tank, my green soffe cheer shorts, then my keapa cheer shoes. You know the white ones with two arrows on them that you can change the colors, and can you make the colors green and black. I also need my gym bag, and can you throw an orange Gatorade in there. Thanks grandma. Love you =D –Dakota_

_ Of course I can. They'll be in your locker by time the end of the day. Love you too –Grandma._

"That's so cool you have the iPhone 4 me too." Zach said.

"That's awesome we could FaceTime, give me your number." I told him. I got his number, and then took a pic of him for photo ID. Then I called his phone so that he could have mine.

"Smile" he told me. I flashed him my best smile, and he snapped the picture.

"Let me see it." I told him. When I saw it, it looked pretty good so I let him keep it. "I look pretty good." I told him.

"Yupp. Now take a pic with me." He said. I agreed and he held the camera in front of the desk, and we looked down at it and took a picture.

"Aww that's pretty. That's your new profile pic." I told him

"Alright. Send me a friend request." He told me

I quickly opened up the app, and found him then sent him a request. He accepted, and tagged me in the pic. Then the bell rang, we both put up our phones, and said our goodbyes.

I headed to the south side of the school for history class with Bella. When I got to the class she was already there, and a seat was saved next to her.

"Hey Bella." I said.

"Sup Kota?" she replied.

"Not much" I said

"Really now, because Alice, Rose, and you have been whispering since lunch what's going on." She asked me

I nodded my head, and told her to protect our minds. After she did I told her everything that's been going on. Then I showed her his picture, then the one he took of us.

"Aww he sounds so sweet, and you guys look good together." She said

"Yeah we do don't we. I can't wait to take a picture of us in our uniforms." I told her.

"Yeah that would be cute." She said.

After that class started. The class went the same as other ones, but no semester project. The bell rang, and it was time for gym. I decided to head to my locker, and put all of my stuff up. No homework today, so I could keep everything here. Bella walked with me as I went. I put everything up in order, and Esme brought my gym bag so I grabbed that. Then we ran to the east side of the school where the gym was.

We entered right as the bell rang. We ran over to the bleachers where to other kids were sitting. I sat in front of Rose, and Em. The coach started off by telling us about the different games we would be playing in here. We also would have occasional fitness test. Those would include pushups, sit ups, pull ups, and running. Each test would have a requirement, and the first one would be next week. We have to do 10 pushups, 15 sit ups, 5 pull ups, and run at least half a mile. The goal is to get us healthy. Each test the requirements would go up. There would be four tests in total.

Then the class split up. There were two coaches. We all would be in class together, and play games together, but the teacher we are assigned gives us our grades, assigns our lockers, and gives us our tests. My family, Zach and I got . The girls got green t-shirts that had Sharks written on it, and black cotton shorts. While the guys got the same things, but they had black basketball shorts.

They told us that we wouldn't dress out today, but we would tomorrow. Then they assigned us lockers, and gave us the combinations. We all went to the lockers to stick our uniforms in there. These lockers were made the same way as the ones outside. There were also showers, and bathroom stalls in here. The locker room was a decent size.

While we were putting our stuff up the dismissal bell rang, and everybody booked it out of there. Alice, Bella, Rose, and I just took out time.

"OMG what is this picture I see of you and Zach!" Alice asked me in a hushed tone.

"Okay well he was in my allied health class, and we took a picture. It isn't that big of a deal. We aren't going out, we're just friends." I told her.

"Whatever! You guys will be going out, but I'll leave you alone for now. Now let's see the picture!" she told me

I pulled out my phone and showed it to them.

"That's cute. You guys are so photogenic together." Rose said

"You think so." I asked her

"I know so." She replied.

"Alright lets go before the boys come looking for us." Bella said.

"Wait Zach is still out there he's talking to the guys. He's actually waiting for you Kota, he's going to introduce you to his mom." Alice told me after she came out of a vision.

I nodded my head and we exited the locker room. Once the guys saw us they started walking towards us.

"Hey guys this is Zach. He's a friend of Dakota." Edward told us.

"Yes. We've heard about you. Nice to meet you Zach." Alice said, and the girls agreed.

"Nice to meet you guys too. Hey Kota. I told my mom about you, and she said that she'll let you try out. The cheer gym is on the second floor, I'll walk you up there if you want." He told me.

"Yeah sure. Umm. I'll text you guys when I'm ready. Bye" I told them and walked off with Zach.

**AN: **so how was it. I hope you guys like it. I love writing this story, the words just come to me. I'm already writing the next chapter, it'll probably be up before the end of the day just cross your fingers. Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

** AN:** Regarding this story. Rose and Emmett are her parents. She doesn't call them that, because of appearances. She probably won't call them mom and dad much, but she looks up to them as her parent figures. I thought that I would clear that up.

**Chapter 4**

**(Rosalie POV)**

Dakota walked out of the gym with Zach while everyone else stayed.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked

"Well Zach just took her to cheerleading try-outs." Alice told him

"But he's a guy. She shouldn't be walking around with guys." Emmett exclaimed.

"I think she'll be fine. She's a big girl!" I told him

"Yeah I've seen it. He introduces her to his mom, wishes her luck, and then leaves. Nothing big happens. They're just friends." Alice told us.

"What is he thinking Edward?" Jasper asked

"He thinks she cool, and pretty, and hopes that they can be friends. He also thinks that she could be a great girlfriend, but wants to wait to get to know her better?" Edward said.

"Yeah he's emotions pretty much say the same thing." Jasper said

"See Emmett nothing to worry about." I told him

"Yeah yeah. For now at least. He better not think he's getting with my daughter, or else he'll have another thing coming for him." Emmett said.

"Okay Emmett, but she's allowed to have friends, even guy friends." I told him

"Okay okay." He said.

"Good. Now let's go. Alice what time do we need to pick her up?" I asked.

"We'll need to be here at 8p.m." Alice said.

"Okay cool." I said.

**(Dakota POV)**

"So your brothers, and sisters seem pretty cool." Zach said.

"Yeah they're pretty awesome. I'm glad they adopted me. They're all adopted too, so they get it." I told him

"That's cool. Well here we are, come on I'll take you to meet my mom." He said then took me over to this lady.

The gym was pretty cool. There's blue mats covering the whole floor, and there's also a trampoline in the corner. That's probably used to practice tumbling. The ceiling is up really high to give us room to do stunts. All in all it was great.

"Hey mom. This is Dakota the girl I was telling you about."

"Hey Zach. Hi Dakota so I hear you want to try out." His mom said

"Yes ma'am I do." I told her.

"Oh good manners I like it. Well why don't you go change, and meet me back here and we'll get started." She told me

"Okay." I said.

"Well that's my cue to go. I guess I'll see you later Dakota." Zach said.

"Yeah. Bye thanks for being a great friend today. I'll text you later." I told him, and then gave him a hug.

"Okay" he said hugging me back then jogged out of the cheer gym.

I went to the locker room and changed into the things Esme brought me. I decided to keep my naval piercing in. I brought my gym bag out with me, and went to find . When I saw her she told me to stretch for about five minutes then we'll start.

"Okay girl. I'm going to personally give you your try-out so let's see what you got." She told me.

"Okay do you have any speakers." I asked.

She went and handed them to me. I plugged in my iPhone, and started this cheer mix song. It was a cheer dance that I had made up for the try out at the high school in Texas. It had dance moves, tumbling, and some jumps. It showed off all the things I'm good at.

As I was cheering I got really into it, so by the time I was done I didn't notice all of the cheerleaders had entered. Once the music cut off there was a huge applause.

"That was great. You're definitely on the team. Today we'll be learning two cheers, a stunt, and a dance. According on how well you do with those will determine if you make JV or Varsity." said.

"Yes ma'am" I told her

"Okay Great. All right guys" she said addressing the cheerleaders "this is Dakota, she'll be joining us today. Treat her good. Now lets get started." She exclaimed.

We started off practice with stretching. Then we did some practice tumbling, jumps, stunts and cheer moves. After that we started with the two cheers, and the stunt. The cheers were super easy for me. Since I was one of the lightest ones, plus I had experience I got to be a flyer for the stunt. I got paired up with three seniors. First stunt we did the scorpion, and then the bow and arrow. Of course I aced those, they were my favorites. Then we did a simple basket toss. After that we took a 15 minute water break.

While on break I talked to the other cheerleaders. They all told me that I was doing good, and that I'll probably make Varsity. They were pretty chill, I couldn't see any bitches that Zach was talking about. When break ended we started on the dance. It was getting really hot though, so I took of my tank and kept on my sports bra. Once I did that a lot of other people did too. By time the end of practice we had everything down to a T.

At the end talked to the captains and co-captains of each team, and some of the cheerleaders.

"All right Dakota. I've watched you, and just conferred with some of the cheerleaders, and you made it. You will be on varsity. You're very well rounded and great at all of the aspects of cheerleading. You will also be one of the main flyers. Congratulations. Now I need your size, and I'll go grab your uniform. You actually have the right shoes and colors on them so you don't have to change that. The uniform contains spankies, the top, the skirt, socks, and a hair ribbon. We will have to have your windbreaker suite, your sweets, and your hoodie made." She told me and everyone cheered.

"Thank you so much." I told her.

"No problem you earned it." She said and went to get my stuff.

"Congrats girlie" Beth the captain of the varsity team said to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay. So varsity has practice on Monday's from 3:30-6, and then Tuesday and Thursday from 5:30-9, and games are on Friday. You have to be here by 5 and the game starts at 6. That is our schedule for football season. We will give you the schedule for competions, and basketball when that comes up. First game is actually this Friday. Congrats again." She told me, and then left.

"All right here you go. They are already dry cleaned, and should fit you perfectly. Welcome to the team." told me.

"Thank You!" I said and gave her a hug.

"So you made it!" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned and saw Zach. I ran and jumped in his arms, and he spun me around.

"Yes! I'm so happy I made varsity, so now I can cheer you on!" I exclaimed.

"That's great Kota. Plus when we go to away games we ride the same bus." He told me.

"Awesome I'm so happy!" I yelled

"I'm happy for you." He laughed.

"Yeah well I should go, my sister is probably waiting for me." I told him

"Well all right I'll see you tomorrow." He told me

"Ditto, and I'll text you later." I said then walked away.

I quickly made it to the car and saw everybody there. They had the escalade that fit everybody in it. They were all standing around the car. When Emmett saw me he flipped a lid.

"What are you wearing? You're not even wearing a shirt. Put some clothes on missy." Emmett told me.

"It's a sport bra dad. It was hot, and it was only girls in there." I calmly told him

"Fine, just put a shirt on next time you come out here." He told me

"All right." I said.

"Okay now that Emmett's done. I'll ask the question that all of us are dying to know did you make it?" Alice asked (even though she already knew)

"YES! I MADE VARSITY & I'M MAIN FLYER!" I exclaimed to them

"WHOO!" they all yelled and hugged me.

"Oh I can't wait until Friday. You're going to look so cute in your uniform!" Alice cheered.

After we all settled down, we climbed in the car and headed home. When we got there Carlisle and Esme gave me big hugs for making it. Then Esme made me a congratulations dinner. It was so yummy. I had spaghetti with homemade meatballs, garlic bread, a salad, and strawberry cheesecake.

After I ate I took a shower, to wash off all the sweat from practice. Then I threw on a black wifebeater, and gray sweats. I threw my wet hair up in a ponytail, and got on the computer. I went on Facebook and added all the people I meet from cheerleading. After that I logged out, and pulled up iTunes. I set my library on shuffle, and just relaxed on my bed. I decided to read Romeo & Juliet too. I went to my bookshelf and grabbed the book, and then I got my reading glasses. Yes I wear glasses. Only when I plan on reading or looking at a computer for awhile. They are really cute, and don't make me look geeky. About 5 minutes later I got a text from Zach.

_Hey Dakota! –Zach_

_ Heyy Zach! Wats up? –Kota_

_ Not much. Just chillen. We jst ate dinner. Now I'm listening 2 music. Wbu? –Zach_

_ The same. So how was practice? –Kota_

_ Awesome. I'm a little sore though. We have our first game Friday, so we're practicing hard. How was yours? –Zach_

_ Well as you know I made it, I'm on varsity. I'm main flyer, so that's really cool. My mom made a spaghetti dinner, and strawberry cheesecake which is my favorite! – Kota_

_ That sounded yummy. Wish I had that. We just had chicken, and no dessert. –Zach_

_ Aww. Hey do you want to FaceTime? – Kota_

_ Yeah. I'll call u –Zach_

A couple seconds later I got a call from Zach requesting a FaceTime.

"Heyy!" I exclaimed.

"Sup?" he laughed out.

"Not much." I said.

"I see. You look relaxed, and you have on glasses." He said.

I blushed and giggled. "Yeah I wear them when I'm reading or looking at the computer for a while." I told him

"That's cool. They look really pretty on you." I told me a little shyly.

"Aww. Thanks. I just got them." I replied.

"Cool. So did you want to play 20 questions?' he asked me

"Sure why don't you start." I said.

Then that started our 20 questions game. He had me laughing, and smiling the whole time. I'm pretty sure we went way over 20 questions, but we were having fun so who cares. By the time I looked at the clock it was 11pm.

"Well it's getting late so I think I'm going to go to sleep." I told him

"That's cool I should probably do the same. I had fun, you're a great person to talk to." He told me.

"Back at you. Good night" I told him

"Night" he said. Then hung up.

I let out a little squeal then put my phone down. I slipped on my fuzzy flip-flop slippers, and walked downstairs.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey you bout to go to bed?" Rose asked

"Yeah I'm tired." I told her.

"That's reasonable." She told me

"Well goodnight everyone!" I said while hugging them.

"Night Dakota." They said as I went back up stairs.

I turned off my light, and went to my bed. I took off my glasses, and then put my phone on the charger. Then I layed down in went into a dreamless sleep.

The week went by pretty quickly, and soon enough it was game day. Today we had to wear our practice t-shirts, and shorts to school. It consisted of a green racer back tank that had cheer on the front, and my last name on the back. Then we had green and black striped soffe shorts. We had our hair in ponytails with our green ribbons in our hair. We also had windbreaker jackets. That had our names on the back, and the school name and mascot on the front. Then we all had to wear our cheerleading shoes. Our first game was against our rivals Tampa High. We play them first, and then they are our very last game. The football players had to wear their practice jerseys, and their letterman jackets.

We would have a pep rally during last period, so the cheerleaders don't have to go to 8th period, we had to change into our uniforms, and get the gym ready. Good thing there aren't any gym classes during 7th period. The football players would get out near the end of 8th period, since they didn't have to change.

Over the week I've made several more friends outside my family. I'm friends with just about everybody on the cheer team. Being a cheerleader automatically makes you popular. I know so many people, but I wouldn't consider them friends more like associates. I'm quite popular now. Zach and I have gotten closer. I FaceTime him about every night. I know a lot of things about him, but every time we talk we still find something to talk about. I swear we have the most random conversations. We made plans to go waking before the cold really sets in.

He came over once so that he could meet my family since we would have a big project to due together, and I went and meet his. I even meet his brother who hadn't let for college yet. My family behaved and the guys didn't scare him, so it was pretty good. His family was pretty cool.

I got out of my bed, and washed my face with my morning burst cleaner. I put green and black studs in all my holes, and put a green bar in my industrial piercings. I put on my clothes then started on hair and make-up. I curled my hair, and then put it in a low ponytail that hung over my left shoulder. I put my green ribbon in it to finish it off. Finally I put on black eyeliner and mascara. Then I used green eye shimmer shadow. I put some clear gloss on my lips, and then I finished off my ensemble with a black cheer tattoo on my cheek.

After that I went to my room and got my green tote bag and put in my make-up since I would have to do it at school, I also threw in my curling iron, shimmer hairspray, body scent, lotion, my phone, my wallet, and various other stuff. I got my gym bag and put my uniform in it, my windbreaker pants, my pom poms, and a water bottle. I got my book bag and put all of my school stuff back in it. As I came down the stairs everyone was looking at me

"Hmm. I approve. You did good young one." Alice told me, and Rose agreed.

"Why thank you. I learned from the best." I replied giving them a bow.

"You look pretty." Emmett told me

"Thanks dad!" I told him giving him a hug

"Look at our lil cheerleader. I can't wait to see you in your uniform. The only person that knows what you look like in it is Alice." Mom told me.

"Well you'll get to see it at the pep rally. Grandma, Grandpa you're coming to the game right?" I asked them

"Of course I told them that I won't be on call tonight." Carlisle told me

"and I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetie" Esme told me.

"Okay great." I told them.

I quickly sat down and ate my egg sandwich, and then we all rolled out. The school was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was pumped for our first game. Classes flew by. We didn't get assigned any homework, and didn't do much in any of the classes. I took some pictures with Zach. I didn't have on my full uniform, but neither did he. You could tell that we were on the team though. When 8th period came, I put my school stuff in my locker, and grabbed my gym bag. When I got there there was some other varsity girls getting ready.

I put some smell good lotion on, and deodorant. I brushed my teeth with those mini crest toothbrushes with that ball in the middle. Then I touched up my make-up first. Using the same colors, but added some glitter around my eyes. Then I started doing my hair. My curls had started to fall out so I re-curled it, and put it in a high ponytail, leaving some tendrils surrounding my face. Then I had Beth help me get my uniform on so that I won't get it dirty. Once I had my uniform on I fixed my hair again, and then sprayed some glitter hair spray into it. All in all I looked cute. We had all decided to keep our belly button piercings in, since almost everyone had one. It was a green stud.

We wouldn't be coming back up here so I grabbed my gym bag, and threw my tote in there, plus the clothes that I wore today. I took my pom poms out, and decided to carry them to the gym. We all put our windbreaker jackets on, and left for the auditorium. When we got there we put our gym bags in the back of the gym and started setting up. As we started the football players came in. I was on the ladder putting up the black banner. The cheerleaders made it. It said Sharks across it then had the last name and number of all the players. Once I stepped down I felt someone grab me and spin me around.

"OMG Zach you scared me!" I exclaimed playfully punching him.

"My bad Kota. Wow you look awesome." He said.

"Thanks!" I said as the 9th period bell rang. "Well that's our cue. See you before the game" I said and ran off to the team.

"Alright so Beth will call out all of the football players first. You girls will make a tunnel with your pom poms for them to run through. After all of them are called, I will call out your names. Then you guys will do a cheer, then your dance. By time all of this is finished it'll be time to go." said.

As we waited for people to arrive we stretched a little bit. Once everybody was seated things started. People cheered for all the players, and then came us. When my name was called my family cheered super loud, and I saw Zach cheer too. Once all the names were called we did our cheer. Then our dance which by the way was sweet. We remixed some of the hottest songs. We ended it in a huge pyramid with me at the top. The whole time everyone was cheering. The football team was the loudest. As it ended everyone stood up, and let out loud yells. A lot of people were calling my name since I was at the top. Zach and my family called out my name, and I blushed. I cradled out, a couple seconds after the song ended. Once the pyramid was dismantled we pumped everyone back up.

"All right. What a wonderful performance by our all-star sharks. Who are 5 time state champs. Don't forget game starts at 6 tonight. Tickets for students are $5 make sure to have your student ID's. Everyone come back and support our Sharks as we defeat The Tampa Bay stingrays." our principle said, as the bell rang.

Once the bell rang everyone dismissed. I put my jacket on, pulled on my windbreaker pants under my skirt, and grabbed my gym bag.

"That was amazing Kota. You were so high up!" Alice shouted jumping up and down.

"Awesome job. I knew you could do it" Rose said

"Thanks mom" I whispered in her ear.

"Great job squirt. YOU were awesome, not like Bella she was super clumsy. She would've busted her ass out there" Emmett exclaimed

"Why thank you Emmett, but you're right I would've. You did great Kota!" Bella told me.

"You really did, everyone was amazed at how you finished off the pyramid. People thought that you were going to fall. All of us were ready to go save you. Alice didn't even really know the outcome, because one false movement could've changed it all." Edward told me.

"Thanks guys. It wasn't that scary. We had practiced so many times it's like 2nd nature." I told them.

"She's right I didn't feel any fear from the team, only confidence. Good Job Kota" Jasper told me.

"Thanks" I said hugging all of them.

Then I saw Josh running towards us. "Kota!" he yelled "That was amazing. You did a great job"

"Thanks. It took a lot of hardwork." I told him.

"Well you defninetly pulled it off. Well I got to get to the field. See you at the game right."

"Of course" I told him, and then he took off.

"What's going on with you and that boy?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing. We're just really good friends. He's sweet, and really chill." I told him.

"You sure, because we hear you talk to him every night." Edward told me

"Yes I'm positive we're just friends. I like to talk to him, that's what best friends do." I told him

"Alright then, but no more than best friends. You don't need a boyfriend" Emmett told me.

"Okay Em." I said as we got in the car.

When we got home I went to my room, and took my tote out of my bag. I kept some eye liner, and mascara in my bag. Then put my Sephora makeup kit in there, with some clear gloss. I kept my phone in there, and my camera. I took of my make-up, and then grabbed a quick shower. Then I decided to upload the pics of Zach, the cheer team and me onto Facebook. At around 4:15 I started getting ready. With the help of Rose, and Alice. I basically re-created what I did for the pep rally. This time I added some shimmer to my abs, to make them shimmer when the light hits them.

Once I was ready I grabbed my gym bag, and headed to the car. Since I had to be there early my whole family wasn't going. Rose was going to drive me. Then the whole family would be there at 6.

"So are you ready?" Mom asked me

"Yeah. We've practiced and we're practicing a little bit before the game." I told her.

"That's good. I'm proud of you sweetie, you're doing real good." She told me

"Thanks ma." I said.

"So what's going on with you and Zach?" she asked me

"As of now nothing. I don't want to rush anything. If we were going to date I would wait until sometime second semester. I can see myself easily falling for him though." I told her.

"That's sweet, and also a good idea. Don't rush into anything you're not ready for." She told said.

"I promise I won't."

"Okay good. Now we'll see you at the game." She told me as we pulled up to the school.

I nodded and got out of the car. I headed to the auditorium to meet the rest of the team. We quickly took the banner down and rolled it up. Then once everyone was there we headed to the field. We stretched and went over our cheer, and practiced some stunts. You could see the other team's cheerleaders doing the same thing. They looked good, but we were better.

Before the game started we chatted with our football players wishing them luck and stuff. I had my camera so we all took pics. There was a good one of me and Zach I had my hands around his waist, and his were around my shoulders. Another one I was on his shoulders with my arms in a high v. Since there were more football players than cheerleaders all the girls got on a boys shoulder, and did the same pose as me and we took a pic. That would definitely be on Facebook. I took pics with mostly all the players, and all the cheerleaders. I decided to print some out to put in my locker. Then we all had to break up, to make final preparations.

At around 5:30 the gates opened, and people started trickling in. Once 6 hit we took our banner and went to the field. Me and the other flyer Becca got put into extensions and held the sign up. First the other team was introduced, and then came us.

"Now give it up for our very own team The SHARKS!" The announcer said, and the crowd went wild.

After the team broke through the banner we quickly picked up the scraps, and ran back to the sidelines. The game was pretty fast paced. We cheered non-stop. I know that my family was taking pics of me cheering. I hope they got one of my kick twist basket toss. Our team was winning 21 to 14 when half time started. During half time we did a half time show. The other school went first, and then us. Half time was 15 minutes, and the cheerleading took up 10. For the other five we re-hydrated. During the five minutes I got a text.

_Ur doin a great job –Zach_

_ So r u but I haven't seen my TD yet –Kota_

_ Don't worry it's coming –Zach_

He didn't text me back, so I guessed they were on their way back up here. Once they got back Zach winked at me, and of course I blushed. The other girls saw, and started nudging me and wagging their eyebrows. They all knew that Zach and I were close. We were always together, especially since he got out of football practice before cheer practice was finished.

The game was close by time it got to the last quarter. The stingrays were winning 34 to 35. It was our ball, and we were on their 25 yard line. The quarterback snapped it to Zach who was on our 45 yard line, and he caught it. Then he started running, his blocker was doing a good job of keeping him safe. As he ran the cheerleaders ran with him. Once he made the touchdown, he threw the ball down and did this little dance. The whole crowd erupted in cheers

"And that was #34 Zachary Cavnar making the winning touchdown. What a play!" the announcer exclaimed.

All of the cheerleaders and football players ran to the field. Once I got out there Zach spun me around.

"What did I tell you?" he exclaimed.

"You did it!" I yelled.

"That was your touchdown!" he told me the enveloped me in a hug.

"well thank you! But eww you're so sweaty get off of me" I laughed joking with him

"Whatever you know you like it!" he said hugging me tighter

I heard a flash and figured that someone had took a picture of us. When I turned I saw Beth with my camera.  
>"Put me down so we can take a picture" I told him. The picture was awesome, you could tell that it was the end of a game, because he was dirty. Then I decided to take his helmet and take a picture. The helmet was black with a green stripe down the middle. It was a funny picture.<p>

"Dakota!" I heard my family yell.

"Well I go to go" Zach said.

"See you later." I called after him

"I'll text you" he said walking off.

"We won!" Alice exclaimed tackling me into a hug!

I stumbled a little and hugged her back. "yess we did Alice!" I replied.

"Alice get off you sis, before you hug her to death" Esme exclaimed.

"Opps my bad. Sorry Kota!"

"No problem" I replied.

Everyone congratulated me, and said how good I looked. They showed me the pics they took and they turned out really great. They even got the one of me doing my kick twist. I'll definitely have to print some of them.

Carlisle grabbed my bag for me, while Emmett threw me on his shoulders. It was pretty fun. Each couple drove a different car so I rode with Emmett and Rose. It was a pretty fun ride back. We jammed out to my iPhone the whole way. It was funny trying to hear Emmett rap.

Once we got home I showered and changed into athletic shorts, and a black tank. Then I came downstairs to eat something. It was really late and I just decided to make a turkey and ham sandwich.

The girls went with me upstairs to download the pictures onto my computer, and then Facebook.

"Oh these are so pretty. You're just so photogenic" Alice said

"She's right. These are really good shots." Bella told me.

"Thanks guys." I told them

"Oh I like this one where you are on Zach's shoulders."

"yeah me too" I said and decided to print it out

We went through my other photos to decide what else to print. I decided on the one of me and Zach on the first day, our family photo, my shot with all the girls in the family, and then all the guys. Then the one of me in my uniform, then the one of Zach and I in uniform. The one of all the cheerleaders on football players uniforms, the one of me doing a toe touch in the air, and then the one of Zach and I after the game. I printed them out, and put them in my desk drawer. Then I uploaded the photos to Facebook, and tagged the right people before I shut down my computer. I'll probably be getting a ton of comments coming in on my phone, so I decided to turn off the alert for it just for tonight.

Then I texted Zach

_Heyy –Kota_

_ Hi. Sorry I was going to text you, but I got sidetracked.-Zach_

_ It's cool. So how did it feel to win? –Kota_

_ Great! My brother is happy. He told me that I did good, and don't screw it up lol. –Zach_

_ That sounds like him. – Kota_

_ Yeah. He said hi.- Zach_

_ Tell I said whats up n stop harassing u. –Kota_

_ He said maybe :p –Zach_

_ Lol. Well then.-Kota_

_ So r we stil on 4 waking this weeknd? –Zach_

_ Yeah. As long as your cool with my fam being there.-Kota_

_ Yeah no prob. My bro's gona be there 2- Zach_

_ k. So I'll cu 2moro 10? –Kota_

_ yup! Can't wait. Gud nite!- Zach_

_ nite- Kota_

I put my phone on the charger, and told my family goodnight and went to sleep

**AN: **I love this story, but I'm starting to neglect my other ones. I haven't updated some of my stories in a while, so before I update this again I will update those. So I may not update this for a while. I hope that the two long chapters I put out today make up for it.

I also wanted to say that for each of my stories every time the 25th person reviews it they'll get a sneak peak at the next chapter. So basically that means the next reviewer will get a sneak peak of the next chapter once I write it. Then the 50th reviewer, then 75th, and so on and so on. Well until next time Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm back quicker than what I thought. Big shout out to Lucyana 12 for being my 25th reviewer.

**Chapter 5**

**(Dakota POV)**

YES! Today is Saturday, and I'm going waking. Zach's family owns a boat, and haves a lake house around here. It's only thirty minutes away, and it's huge. It's where most of the high schoolers hang out at. I woke up and took a quick shower. I decided just to put my hair up since I was going to be in the water. I went to my closet and grabbed a modest yellow and white bikini. I didn't want anything skimpy since I planned on flipping and stuff, didn't want anything falling off. After I put that on I slipped on some white short shorts, a yellow tank top, and some black flip flops. Then I found my yellow Dolce & Gabbana oversized sunglasses.

Once I finished getting dressed I packed a bag. It had a towel, goggles, sunscreen, a change of clothes, shampoo & conditioner, and hair stuff. I also put in earing for my piercings. I couldn't wear them waking, but I can wear them out. I grabbed a purse and threw in my phone, earphones, charger, make-up, wallet, and keys.

After we finished waking we were going to go to Zach's lake house and freshen up, and then head out to downtown Tampa. We were going to hit up the board walk. Apparently it's what you do around here, especially after we win a game!

As I was flitting around getting ready my phone beeped, and it was a text from Zach.

_R u as ready as I am? – Zach_

_ Probably way more! I'm just about ready, packing a change of clothes. – Kota_

_ Is it pathetic that I've been ready since about 8?I just really want to see yhu – Zach_

_ Nah. It's actually kinda sweet *blushing* I would've done that, but I'm a late riser. I really wana see yhu too. Is that pathetic even though I just saw you not even 24 hrs ago? – Kota_

_ I wish I could see your blush. And no I feel the same way. I should probably go eat breakfast. It's 9. So how I meet you guys at your house at 10. It's my bro his girlfriend and me. We'll direct you guys to the lake house. We should get there by 10:30. Then we'll set everything up, and should be ready to wake at around 11. Sound good? –Zach_

_ Of course it does. I can't wait to get in the water. I should go eat something too. TTYL – Kota_

_ Okay! C u soon –Zach_

I put my phone in my shorts, and bounded down the steps. Everyone was sitting in the living room, in their beach apparel. The girls had on similar outfits as me, and the guys had on board shorts with muscle shirts on top.

"You look nice." Alice said as I came down the stairs.

"Thanks. I decided to go simple since I was going to be in the water. You know?" I told her

"Yeah. That's why I didn't insist on dressing you. I wasn't going to let my hard work go to waste." Alice exclaimed.

"Sure sure" I told her.

I went to the kitchen and made some toast and bacon. I didn't want to eat too much, and feel bloated so I kept it simple. Plus we were eating at the lake. Once I finished Zach and his bro pulled up. We all decided to take one car. We loaded everything into the trunk, and got ready to leave. Everyone was sitting in Emmett's jeep, and Rose talked Emmett into letting me ride in the bed of Zach brother's pick-up truck. The whole way there we talked about random crap, and took pics.

Once we saw the lake I got real excited.

"Okay settle down Kota." Zach said grabbing hold of my arms

"I can't! I'm so excited!" I yelled then started bouncing

He just laughed and watched me wig out. When we arrived I quickly jumped out the truck with Zach on my tail. We both stripped to our suites, and ran off the dock into the lake. When we both resurfaced everyone was staring at us.

"What. I really wanted to get in the water!" I told them.

"I was just following her." Zach said.

They all laughed and we got out of the water. Zach and I dryed ourselves off, and helped bring the bags into the house. Zach and his brother Nick showed us our rooms. I set my stuff down in the room, and pulled everything out my beach bag except for my towel, sunscreen, water goggles and water. I decided to bring my iPhone and speakers. I applied sunscreen to all the places I could reach, and then left my room.

I walked back out to the lake, and asked Rose to put sunscreen on my back. The girls sat on the dock while the guys were at the other dock setting up the boat, and wake equipment. Once they finished everyone got on the boat.

I wanted to wake first so I got a life jacket, and got ready. I gave them the all clear and we took off. It was so much fun, they had little ramps and everything. I was actually really good at it, and everyone was surprised once I got done.

"What I told you that I loved waking. If I couldn't do it then I wouldn't love it" I told them as I got back on the boat.

Everyone waked throughout the day. Nick mostly drove the boat, but Zach could drive it too. While out there he taught me how to drive it. It was really fun! After we waked ourselves out we decided to race jet skis. Now that was fun.

They had enough for everybody. Of course my family, except for Bella being the speed demons they are loved it. They were the fastes out of everyone of course Nick, his girlfriend Heather, Zach, and I were close behind them. Bella was right behind us, her change didn't make her a speed demon.

"WHOOO!" I heard Emmett scream from a couple yards ahead of me.

"Emmett stop being so loud, before someone calls the police on you for disturbing the peace." Rose yelled. Then came up behind him, and slapped him in the back of his head.

Everyone busted out laughing at how she managed to do that while jet skiing. Once we finished with that everyone went back to the dock, and sat around. Zach and I decided to jump on their water trampoline.

"This is so much fun!" I yelled at him while jumping

"Yeah! The most fun I've had in a while." He told me

"Me too! I'm so glad we're friends, and not just because you have a lake house. You're a pretty cool person Zachary Nathanial Cavnar" I told him

"Thanks, and your pretty cool your-self Dakota Arielle Richardson- McCarty." He told me

"Aww. Did you have to thow my government name out like that" I asked him

"Of course I did. You used mine" he retorted

"Aggravating little boy" I yelled at him

"Whatever you know you love it!" he said

"Nope! I hate it" I told him giving him a shove

"AHH" he said gasping and putting his hand over his heart "I'm wounded" he said falling back on the trampoline.

"Ahh eat your heart out" I replied getting off the tramp.

He followed after me, and we chilled with our fam. When it turned dark we all decided to change, and get ready to go to the boardwalk.

I went to my room, and showered getting all of the sweat and dirt off of me. Then I washed my hair with my shampoo and conditioned it. I shaved the hair from off my body making sure none was left, then got out. I dryed off, put on smell good lotion, and deodorant. Then I put on my bra and panties, so that I won't be sitting around naked. Then I started on my hair. I blow dryed it, then used my waver to make it super wavy, after that I put in some smell good hairspry so that it would hold throughout the night. Then I got my clothes out. It was warm out so I brought jean short shorts, a short sleeved white Hollister shirt, with a black tank underneath. I put on white flip flops, and was ready. I decided to forgo the purse and put my phone, and $20 in my pocket. I decided to put my camera in the pants that Zach was wearing when I saw him.

When I left my room everyone was ready except for Alice (of course). When she finally came out 15 minutes later we left. We arrived at the boardwalk around 8 o'clock. We decided to meet toe eat at around 9, after that Zach and I immediately ran off. We got in line for the hugest ride there. It was so much fun, then we got on that spinny thing that goes really fast, and gravity holds you in. After that we got on that swing thing that takes you in the air, and spins. Then we did the bumper cars, and a starship boat ride. After that we got on the kiddie rides. Tea cups, and merry go round. Then we played some carnival games. I saw this huge panda bear that I wanted, and Zach was determined to get it for me. You had to knock down all the bottles with a ball. He payed $5, and got three balls. He missed the first two, but aced the last one.

"Well go ahead and pick anything you want for you girlfriend." Said the man

I blushed and giggled, people have been saying this all day. Everyone thinks we're going out, and honestly we haven't corrected them. I liked the tittle too much. I always blush and giggle when people say it too. We've been holding hands, and acting couply. We just don't kiss and do all the mushy stuff. He's had his arm around me, and I'm always leaning into him. Tonight has been fun, but a little weird. Our relationship is changing a little bit, and I don't know what to do. I want to be with him, but at the same time I want to wait a little bit. I can tell he likes me too. We both keep catching each other stare. I've decided to let whatever happens tonight happen, and just go with the flow.

After I got my panda it was time to go on our last ride, and it was the Ferris wheel. We both got on in the same seat and it started. He had his arm around me, and I was leaning into him, with my arms around his waist, and my head on his shoulder.

"I had a great time today." Zach told me

"Me too. Like I said earlier the most fun I had in forever." I told him

"Yeah! I've been doing this stuff every year, but it's never been this fun. You make it fun." He told me looking into my eyes

"Really" I said with a hitch in my voice

"Yeah. I know that we just meet, and you just broke up with your boyfriend, and I know that your brothers would probably kill me, but I like you a lot. We don't have to do anything now, but I wanted you to know. I will wait until you're ready, but I didn't want tonight to pass without me telling you how I fell." He told me looking into my eyes.

I felt a connection a spark, and we both slowly leaned in. Then our lips our so close, I could literally taste them. They were so close, but yet so far away. He slowly started to close the gap between our lips.

** AN: The End! **

** Jk Jk Jk! I wouldn't do that to you guys. Here is the rest of the chapter!**

I quickly turned my head, and his lips caught my cheek.

"I'm sorry but I can't not right now. I like you a lot probably more than I should, but I can't do this today. I want too, but I need a little more time. I like you though. I want you to know that. I don't want you with anyone else, and I don't want to be with anyone else. I'm sorry" I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Hey hey none of that" he said wiping my tears. "It's okay I get it. I knew it was probably too soon. I'll wait for you. I don't want to be with anyone else either. Once you're ready let me know." He told me kissing my forehead.

I nodded my head, and we sat in our original positions waiting for the ride to be over.

** AN: **Okay this is actually the end. I was going to write more, but I felt this was a good spot to end it. Next chapter will finish off the boardwalk, and then they'll be at the lake house for the rest of the night. What do you think they should do there. Please tell me you're input will be appreciated. Tell me what you want to see. Pretty please. Review review review until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Dakota POV)**

We got off the ride, and then walked over to the food area. There was slight tension between us from our earlier conversation. We ordered some food and sat down with our family.

"Well did you have fun at your first boardwalk?" Nick asked me

"Yeah it was a ton of fun. As you see Zach won me a panda bear!" I told him petting my bear.

"Aww that's so cute." Alice exclaimed. "Right guys." She said glaring at them. All of them grumbled out yes. While the girls laughed at their expense. Even Nick and Zach laughed.

"Hush up you two. If you had a little sister you would know what we were talking about." Edward grumbled. That only made them laugh harder.

While we finished our food, we all chatted. Tomorrow was Sunday, and then school would be on Monday. I was having so much fun I forgot that we had to go back. We were sleeping at the Lake house, and then heading home in the morning.

We left the boardwalk at around midnight. When we got back, I showered and put on PJ's. Everyone was in their respective rooms. I ran into Zach on my way to bed.

"Good night Zach" I told him kissing his cheek and left him in the hall, dazed with a goofy smile on his face. I slipped into my room, and let out a small squeal. Then I slipped under the covers and dozed off.

**(Zach POV)**

Today was amazing. Waking was amazing Dakota did so good. She was awesome. She isn't like other girls she's tough and likes to get down and dirty, but even though she does all of that she still manages to look hot doing it.

That's what made me like her. She was pretty of course, but if I dated girls based on their looks then I would be dating a lot of girls. We live in Tampa, Florida almost everyone looks good. I date based on personality, and Dakota definitely has that. She's my kind of girl. Sarcastic, witty, southern bell, sporty, independent, strong, doesn't take any stuff, and an all-around good person.

I finally got the courage to tell her how I felt on the ferris wheel, cliché right. I knew there was a huge chance that she wouldn't like me, or she would and wouldn't be ready yet. A part of me hoped she would jump me and tell me that she liked me too, and we would kiss the rest of the ride. That was my lower head thinking there. It turned out that she liked me too, but wasn't ready. She did tell me that she wanted us to give it a try soon. I was happy when she said that she didn't want to date other people, I couldn't live with that.

So I have to play the waiting game, and I can do that. I can wait forever for her. I'm ready to go with her, but I'm not ready to face her brothers. They will want to pummel me. They're so protective of Dakota, hopefully they'll see that I really like her and would never hurt her.

I know it's too soon, but I really want to be with her for the rest of my life. Propose when we graduate, be engaged for the first four years of college, get married after we finish our first four years of college, then finish college, after we both finish kids. I want that and so much more.

For now though we can just date me the star football player and her star cheerleader. The most clichéd high school couple, but oh well. I know that we will last through all of the drama of high school. The reason why couples break up is because they feed into the drama, and peer pressure. Dakota and I aren't those people though. We both know who we are, and I only see her so those other girls don't matter. Honestly she's the best looking girl at the school, being with anybody else would be a downgrade!

When we got back I quickly showered. I threw on PJ's, and went downstairs. I drank some water and then started walking upstairs. On the way to my room I ran into Dakota. She was fresh out the shower and smelled so good.

"Goodnight Zach" She said kissing my cheek, and then walked to her room. I just stared after her with a dazed look on my face. My skin tingled where she kissed me at, and I wondered what it would feel like on my lips. With a loopy smile on my face I walked to my room, and laid down.

What a Great Day!

**AN: **sorry about the long wait guys! I'll try and do better. I made this chapter shorter so that I can put it out sooner. I'm thinking about doing shorter chapters, but updating more frequently. So like 1,000 word chapters either every day or every other day. No promises, but that's my goal. Please tell me what you think of that.

Also I want to make sure you guys participate in some of this stories plot. If you give me ideas I can try to work the story somewhere, no promises but I'll try. So please review & tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading (:


End file.
